Hero
by Firebird Phoenix
Summary: REVAMPED Peace has come to earth at last and Lita longs to return to her true home and her brother. But upon her returning she learns her world is on the edge of invasion by a force she believed long sense banished. What will happen read to find out?NEW17
1. Default Chapter

Important notice: due to a saver car accident in 05 my writing has diminished greatly and I'm revamping Hero in hopes of jumpstarting my imagination again. Thank you

I own zip. The idea for this story came from the story by Fate's child called Going home and finding Serenity. I recommend it to any reader who's looking for a cool book read

"..." talking '..' thinking scene change

**Hero **

** by **

** Firebird Phoenix**

** Chapter I**

Scout POV

'After the battle with Galaxia I never noticed how much I truly missed my twin brother I left nine years ago.' Thought a lone figure standing at the end of the dock at a lake in Tokyo Park the pain for her brother unbearable. From where she stood she could see the playground and two children were playing obviously brother and sister, they looked so much alike, it tugged at her heart they looked so happy unaware of how many times the Negaverse nearly destroyed the world they so peacefully enjoyed.

Flashback:

We were eight years old, orphans living at the Maxwell church; my younger brother just came back from tricking a rebel spy into coming back with him to the church while he was gone the soldiers bombed the church killing everyone, breaking the agreement they made with Duo.

The party of ten soldiers gathered us in the church; we didn't know why they came to our small church they beat Father Maxwell insisting he was hiding a rebel spy somewhere in the church, I was sitting next to my brother gripping his hand tightly, one of the soldiers ripped me from his side pointing a gun at my head, they threatened to kill me if Father Maxwell didn't tell him.

"Wait, please don't kill her I know the man your looking for, but he isn't here I have to go get him." Pleaded Duo, I looked perplexed at him sense when did he meet a rebel spy, the leader looked at suspiciously

"Alright boy, bring the spy to us and we'll let you all live, but if your not back in one hour this girl dies first." The soldier pressed the cold gun into my temple making his point greatly known to Duo. Duo nodded in agreement and ran off as I watched him run to get this mystery man I've never even heard of, my heart sank the sinking suspicion that, that would be the last time I would ever see him, and I was right in a way.

The Soldier waited only 35 minuets before their patients ran thin, they pulled me outside bruising my arm, the soldier holding me, threw to the ground, I watching in horror as the leader ordered his men to lock the rest of my friends inside the church and burn to the ground their screams echoed in my ears. I didn't understand why the soldiers spared my from the same fate as my friends, I didn't find out why until Duo got back, he didn't go find the spy the soldiers were looking for he went to a near by Oz base and stole a Mobile suit when he landed he ran to the rubble and started to dig calling my name the coals burning his unprotected hands tears streaming down his face.

"Kid?" said the soldier from behind my brother. My brother turned around I could see the anger grow in his eyes as he saw me, the soldier holding me from the back of my shirt he pushed me forward I fell to the ground ash rose up from where I fell. Ignoring the gun pointed at the back of my head, I finely understood why I was spared, they spared me so they could kill me in front of my brother's eyes, I looked in my brother's eyes and said.

"Don't worry Duo everything will be fine you'll see."

"No it wont girly I kept you alive just incase your brother did came back so he could see you die, now you're going die like the worthless trash you are. " Said the soldier

Suddenly a large Japanese dragon appeared out of no where flouting above us even with it coiled up like a snake it was as big as the five story building next to us. It had green scales, gold hair with red cat like eyes, with long front and back legs with sharp white teeth. It roared the soldiers ran as fast as his legs could take then, the dragon looked down at me his thin mustache flowing like wind. I stood up the dragon moved his head to level with mine I looked into it's red eyes, his powerful breath nearly blew me over, and some how it was able to talk to me telepathically.

"Princess Jupiter I am Ryuu the Guardian of Jupiter your guardian, you don't remember me because your memories of that time have been erased. You have a great destiny ahead of you, not here on another world I've come to take you there." Ryuu was so powerful just being near him I could feel his essence flowing threw me.

"But what about Duo, I can't leave him here alone." Ryuu looked over at Duo, duo tensing up at his gaze then back at me

"Don't fear for him for he has a destiny as well which will only come to pass if you're not here." I nodded and walked over to Duo, his real name is Tyrus everyone called him Duo, which was short for, Double because he looked so mush like our old friend Solo

"Tyrus, I have to go away for a while but I'll be back."

"Don't call me that it's Duo not Tyrus. And you can't go away I'll be alone if you do Lita."

"No you wont Tyrus I'll always be with you this is something I must do, I'll miss you so much."

"Promise you'll come back." Begged Tyrus

"I promise I'll be back and no matter where you are I'll find you."

"But how will I know it's you?"

"With this." Said Ryuu speaking with a powerful voice. Placing his clawed hand on my arm, above my wrist a green light shimmered, after he took his hand away a tattoo was there of dragon coiling around my arm, with green scales each with a gold trim, it had lightning bolts for hair and yellow cat eyes.

"This tattoo is going to stay on Lita's back at the base of her neck but when you're around I'm going to move it to her arm like this." Said Ryuu pointing at the tattoo

"How are you going to do that Ryuu?" asked Lita

"I'm going to live it so I can watch over you always." Said Dragon

"I'm going to miss you Lita."

"I'm going to miss you to Tyrus." Tyrus hugged me holding on to me as if for his dear life a few tears escaped my eyes and made there way down my face. I was being torn apart in side first I lost my parents in a shuttle crash now I'm going to lose Duo to but I can find him which I'll do even if it means the end of me I'll find him. I backed away from him and Ryuu circled around me in a crackle of lightning Ryuu and I were gone.

End Flash back and POV:

"HEY! Lita." Said someone come up from behind her

"Hi Serena." Said Lita with a sad voice never turning her gaze from the lake

"Lita what wrong?" asked Serena concerned for her best friend who helped save the world so many times

"Serena I wasn't born here but on a different world, I left my twin brother behind, he's the only family I have. I want to go home and find him. I'm willing to come back and help you if the Negaverse comes back. I just miss him so mush, I want to know how he's doing if he has a girlfriend a family I might be an Aunt and not know it, and most of all I want to know if he's safe. When I left him nine years ago I promised I'd be back and now that Chaos is gone I want to keep my promise." Tears were flowing freely down her face, Serena smiled sympathetically

"I understand, I want you to home and find him, on one condition." Said Serena, Lita was her best friend and she wanted her to be happy, Serena always felt a little sorry for Lita having no family, she remembered Lita mentioning brother once before. If Lita could find her family then she was behind her all the way even if Lita had to go away to do it, it didn't matter she had given up enough to help with the fight against the Negaverse and the scouts couldn't have done it with out her.

"What?"

"That the rest of scouts and I give you a going away party." Said Serena with a big grin

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Said Lita

"Good now we have lots to do, decorations to buy, food to cook, and people to invite." Said Serena grabbing Lita's hand a pulling it along

"Princess Jupiter?" said Ryuu appearing before them in a crackle if lighting

"Yes Ryuu?"

"I over heard that you want to go back to your world before we go, I want to make sure you're going to have enough power, the last we came, it drained you so bad you couldn't become Sailor Jupiter until you were fourteen. So I'm going to give you the power of the Guardians, Guardian Power."

"What's guardian power?" said Lita

"I'm going to merge with you pen turn it into a broach, my power will be with in you my strength will be yours."

"But if you merge with my pen wont you die Ryuu?"

"No you and I will just become one, everything will be the same you will just be more powerful."

"In that case I will be honored to have your power with in me."

"Give me your pen." Said Ryuu extending his hand. Lita gave her pen to Ryuu, he held the pen close to his heart, a storm stared to rage above them several bolt of lightning hit Ryuu, and he was consumed by green light. Then suddenly the storm stopped and the light surrounding Ryuu dimmed, he handed the brooch to Lita.

It was a green heart brooch with a three bolts of lightning thought it from the left, right and center meeting in the centre, Lita opened the brooch upward like Sailor Moon's, in the center was a round green crystal, it reminded Lita of the Silver Crystal, it had a dragon circling the crystal chasing it's tail, the funny thing was the dragon on the brooch looked just like the tattoo Lita had of her guardian Dragon.

"Ryuu what's with the crystal?" asked Lita

"That's Jupiter's Emerald, it's like the Silver Crystal but for Jupiter. Back in the Silver Millennium each of the planets had a crystal like the Silver Crystal after the Negaverse brought the silver Millennium to an end the planets except for earth was destroyed the planet crystals were given to the Guardians of the planets except the Silver Crystal which was shattered into the Rainbow Crystals."

"So this was inside you the hole time?" asked Lita

"Yes, That's where my power came from and now so dose yours."

"That is so cool who would of thought all the planets had crystals like mine." Exclaimed Serena. Lita put the brooch on her school uniform bow

"Come on Serena we have a going, we have party to start." Said Lita, Dragon placed hand on Lita's back and was sucked in to the tattoo on her back.

The next day the gang got to gather at Raye's temple and threw a big party with tons of decorations and food made by Lita.

"Hey Lita, check out all the hotties for me?" asked Mina, giving a thumbs up

"Ok Mina." Giggled Lita. Just like Mina total bubble head.

"Lita can you bring me back some books from your world?"

"You got it Amy." Amy the forever bookworm

"I'm going to miss you Lita and all your great cooking." Said Serena in near tears losing Lita and her wonderful food. Serena the living black hole.

"Don't get killed." Said Amara. Amara the cold yet warm scout. After they said good bye and filled up on Lita's cooking one last time Lita got ready to go.

"I'm going to miss all of you thank for understanding."

"Yea, yea now get going before we make you stay." Said Raye blushing a little. Lita nodded and stepped away from them.

"Thank you so much." Ryuu appeared before them and said

"Are you ready?"

"Yea, lets do this." Ryuu circled around Lita and in a crackle of lightning Lita and Ryuu were gone.

My first chapter of Hero I'm so proud I hope to get the next out soon as possible


	2. chapter 2

Hero

by

Firebird Phoenix

Chapter II

One thing before I forget again Lita has her clothing with her and is wearing a T-shirt and paints with a purse.

/./ Telepathically speaking

Black clouds cast a luminous shadow over a happy and peaceful city. Lightning crackled on a hill over looking the city a teen age girl stood with a large Dragon around her, the girl eyes opened she looked at the city it was nestled nicely inside a valley. The clouds only seemed to settle over the city they didn't even go near the forest. The mountains filled with lush forest some parts so think you could even see the sky from underneath.

"Ryuu this city it's beautiful, but I don't like those clouds."

"Don't worry Lita, I'm sure it's just your imagination"

"You're right Ryuu, now where are we?"

"Well I tried to get us as close to your brother as I could, he's in this city somewhere." Lita sweat-dropped, with a hit of sarcasm she asked

"You couldn't be a little more specific?"

"HEY AT LEAST I GOT YOU THIS CLOSE! You could be a little more grateful." Complained Ryuu folding his arms over his chest

"All right chill, well we better get started it's not going to easy to find him. You know what I just realized we have no money." Pluto suddenly appeared out of nowhere before Lita.

"Pluto what are you doing here?"

"After you left Amy realized you had no money so to help you on your quest, so I created at credit card with unlimited money." Pluto gave the Visa to Lita, it was a jade green card with a Japanese dragon on it

"Thanks Pluto but why?"

"Serena asked me to do it." She said coolly

"Ok, thank Serena for me will you?"

"Sure." Then Pluto disappeared

"Man Pluto needs to loosen up a bit, Well sense that's taken care of we should get going." Said Ryuu, he placed his hand on Lita's back and was sucked into the tattoo

Lita entered the city she couldn't place it but she felt Nega Vibes coming from somewhere. Lita walked along the busy streets filled people going about there business, annoyed holding her hands behind her head looking for some clue to where her brother might be. That's when she noticed a group of the people was huddled around some T.V sets in the window of a television store. Lita pushed her way through the crowd they were watching the news. Ryuu's tattoo walked along Lita skin moving up to front of her neck to watch the news.

"Earlier today a representative of the W, O, J announced the capturing of a colony spy four days ago apparently he was accompanied by four others and are considered very dangerous. The boys are around sixteen years of age; in a moment we'll show pictures of them if you see them don't approach them, report it to your police station immediately." Said a woman news anchor with short blond hair and brown eyes, the woman disappeared and five pictures of teen-age boys appeared Lita was fixated on a picture of a boy with a long chestnut brown braid and combat blue eyes.

'Where have I seen those eyes before? Could it be Tyrus?' the reporter came back on and said.

"The capturing of this spy is thanks to a new weapon called 'Blinding Thunder' it uses bolts of lightning to blind the intruder rendering him helpless. We now go live to the conference room."

Lita stared at a man on the podium, he wore a black general uniform with a green 4 with four green stars above it on the sleeve of his coat it looked just like the insignia of Jupiter, and he had blue-black hair with streaks through it that looked quite similar to lightening with dark green eyes.

"General Ken'ichi, can you tell us more about the captured spy?" asked a reporter from the back

"We now know that he was a Gundam Pilot in the war, it is believed that the others with him were Pilots as well. Although the boy refuses to talk we are confident our interrogator will break him soon. Now no more questions I have a prisoner too intricate. This is a message to all spy's no one can defeat The Worriers of Jupiter." The General left and the screen went back to the reporter. Lita pushed her way back through the crowd and continued walking down the sidewalk gaining speed her mind spinning with questions.

'There's no way that man is a real Jupiterian just no way.' Thought Lita

/What do you think Ryuu?/

/Well Lita that boy captured was your brother I certain of it./

/I mean the General? And the Worriers of Jupiter?/

/I'm sorry to say that the general is a Jupiterian. Back in the old days on Jupiter there was an evil King known as Ken'ichi he was a vicious man bent on ruling the galaxy but you his daughter rose up and banished him and what remand of his followers to one of Jupiter's moon Sinope./

/That man couldn't be my father? Is not possible./ Lita was so confused that this man was her father she defended justice and fought for good how could he be so evil?

'I banished my own father?' she asked herself

/It is Lita that man is your father and you're the only one who can stop him I'm certain he's trying to recreate Jupiter here and rule it with his iron fist./

/If I banished him what's he doing here?/

/I think he somehow broke free and came here to where you and the Scouts aren't standing guard an easy target for him./

/So if he can't have the scout's earth he'll go for this one./

/I believe so. You must be careful Ken'ichi is very powerful and will go after anyone close you, to get to you./

/Do you think he knows I'm here?/

/Doubtful, but if you save your brother which I know your thinking he'll know your here./

/I can't leave him there. What a minuet the clouds that's how he broke free! Ever sense I entered the city I've been sensing very strong bad vibes, I think he joined with the Negaverse./

/If that's true then we better get your brother out of that base fast, on Jupiter your father was ruthless and tortured his captives brutally./ Lita left the city and ran to the surrounding forest. Ryuu appeared flying along side her.

"Quickly Lita jump on me and we can search for your brother's captors from the air." Lita jumped on Ryuu and sat just below his head, the two flew high above the forest until they spotted it, a base almost hidden by trees. The two dropped down to just above the trees to hide their coming, with Ryuu's green scales they could hide perfectly above the trees.

Four boys ran deep into a dark and frightening forest; shadows took shapes of soldiers hunting them down. Each of them was hurt badly, an innocent looking blond has a large burn on his right arm, a proud Chinese has a burn on his left leg, and a tall silent one has a burn on his left arm. The emotionless one was worst of them all he has burns on both his arms and one on his stomach. They stop for a rest they had been running sense the capture of there comrade, the trees were so think you couldn't see the sky, none of them had any idea where they were or where they were going.

"What about Duo?" asked the blond

"Let him take care of himself." said the arrogant Chinese

"He was captured saving us." Said the blond

"It's no matter Quatre we can't save him in this condition." Said the emotionless one with a chilling voice that would send shivers down the bravest mans spine.

"Maybe so but we have to save him, this guy is a psycho path who knows what he'll do to Dou." Said Quatre greatly worried for one of his best friends. Suddenly the boy's heard something vary big fly over them, and someone say.

"Were almost there Ryuu, I'll need you to keep everyone busy outside while I'm inside."

"We have to move." Said the emotionless one, Each struggled to get up, Trowa helped Quatre, Wufei levied his weight atop a staff made from a old tree branch, Hiero on the other hand despite all his injuries refused any help saying it showed weakness.

Lita and Ryuu landed a few lards before the base to hide their coming, it was quite easy to sneak up to the perimeter of the base, there wasn't a single guard outside or any security system of any kind, they sat in the bushes outside the base watching, waiting

"Why isn't there any kind of security Ryuu?"

"Probably because your father doesn't see from the people here, he has the powers of Jupiter and the Negaverse, he doesn't suspect that you're here." Explained Ryuu, who shrunk his size to that of a large dog so he wouldn't be spotted,

"I'm going in Ryuu." Said Lita taking off her brooch

"Be careful Ken'ichi might be in there, even with your new power he still poses a dangerous threat."

"I will, don't worry Ryuu,"

"Hold up your brooch and say Jupiter Dragon Power."

"Jupiter Dragon Power"

Lita's body became like energy Ryuu circled around Lita blots of lightning from Ryuu's scales hit Lita's stomach and formed her body suit. Two lightning blots hit her arms and formed her gloves, lightning hit her feet and formed her shoes, the seven bolts of lightning hit her waist and formed her skirt, finely with eyes closed Lita looked toward the sky and three bolts of lightning hit her forehead and formed her tiara and earrings. With a twist she did her normal stance but with Ryuu coiled behind her. Her skirt, brooch, jewel in the tiara, necklace, shoes, and the scarf she has on her body suit all had bolts of lightning in them.

"Cool."

"You are now Sailor Dragon Jupiter one of the most powerful worriers in the universe."

"Ok now to get to work Ryuu I want you to stay out side and keep the base's occupants busy while I get Tyrus out."

"I know Lita, Don't worry I'll be sure your brother won't see me and you as Sailor Jupiter together."

Sailor Jupiter walked through deathly quiet halls of the base, Ryuu did his job well everyone was busy with him ignoring the wondering Scout in the base; finely the Negaverse's arrogance came in handy for a change, a large explosion rocked the base a giant hole existed where Lita once stood.

"That was close," she sighed with relief, after successfully getting lost in the maze designed base and wondering down a vacant hall Lita finely found what she was looking for when she noticed the metal door with what appeared to have a lot of security.

'Dou's blind why so mush security? Do they expect him to escape, feeling his way down the hall; it just makes my life harder.' Sailor Jupiter noticed a small High-Tec retinal scan lock on the left side of the door she rolled her eyes.

'I wonder how I'll ever get past this very advanced security system.' She thought to herself sarcastically, placing her hand over the scanner

'Thunder Crash'

Bolts of lightning emanated from her hand electrocuting the lock destroying it, slight smoking rose from the remains of the burned lock, the door hissed open Sailor Jupiter entered the small dark room the only light coming from the hallway. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest she emotions running wild with pain, and loneliness, what is she going to do now? She found her brother but what about Ken'ichi?

"Who's there?" said Dou who was sitting against the right side wall. Sailor Jupiter slowly walked over to Dou.

End Chapter:

Ok that's the end of this chapter. See I added an enemy from the past but one I made up, I thought to myself what kind of enemy do I need for this story? There are so many chaos stories, and Baryl, Alen and Ann, Black Moon, Neherenia, Mistress 9 and Galaxia are gone so why not make a new enemy? What's going to happen now? Lita has found Dou but how is she going to get him out of the base, how is Dou going to react to Lita being back, and what about Ken'ichi? Wait and see for the next chapter of Hero.


	3. chapter 3

I own zip. In manga Lita's earrings give off a sent of roses,

Hero

By

Firebird Phoenix  
Chapter III

Sailor Jupiter stood over Duo his eyes had a coat of what looked like a thick green mist preventing him from seeing.

"Who's there I'm warning you I'm a Gundam pilot." Said Duo trying to hide the fear in his voice, Lita nearly broke out in tears hearing his voice she could hear the fear hidden deep inside it and it broke her heart Duo could smell the sent of roses which was vary strange in a prisoners cell.

"Don't be afraid Tyrus, I'm a friend." Duo's face paled no one knew that name he'd stopped calling himself that name after his sister abandoned him there was no one who knew that one, except for one person, emotions of confusion, anger, and hurt were running wild inside Duo,

"Only one person would know that name now, Lita?" Duo said in a whisper, half in hope and half in fear, part of him wanted Lita to be there with him to save him, so they could be a family again, but the other half was afraid why she was there. How did she find him, where has she been, did she work for Oz, those questions burned in Duo's mind begging to be answered, silence consumed the room, Duo petrified she left again but glad she did in case she worked for WOJ then she wouldn't get in trouble for being there.

'It's too dangerous to be his sister now; Ken'ichi would hunt him down mercilessly.' Thought Sailor Jupiter sadly she closed her eyes blocking the tears threatening to fall

"Once you get your sight back follow the sent of roses, it will lead you out of here. Do you understand?" said Jupiter holding back tears with every ounce of her being

"How am I going to get my sight back?" asked Duo confused The Worrier's of Jupiter told him he would never get his sight back, how could this woman who ever she was change that,

"That's my job. Close your eyes."

"What?"

"If you don't want to trust me, then trust your sister." Duo shut his eyes, unsure on what was going to happen and why he trusted this woman or the fact she clamed to know his sister, he just met but felt as he'd known her all his life.

Jupiter placed her right hand finger tips on his eyes and placed a kiss on his forehead her broach opened and a soft green light shined from the crystal inside the light traveled from her broach up her arm and into Duo's eyes. For about ten seconds the eyes shined with the soft green light after the light dimmed Duo opened his eyes everything was blurry and he seen what looked like a person in a short green dress and a ponytail running out of the cell then he heard a woman's voice say.

"Please be careful Duo." After Duo's sight returned completely he slowly made his way out of the dark cell. Duo looked out into the bright hallway covering his eyes as soon as he'd seen the bright light.

"AH!" Duo shouted slowly reopening his eyes again letting them adjust to the light this time.

'I have to get out of here before the guards realize what's happened,' Duo sniffed the air and low and behold there was a faint scent of roses which seemed to strengthen as he followed it to escape.

Jupiter burst though the exit of the base knowing Tyrus wouldn't be far behind mobile suit parts were everywhere and arm here leg there; Jupiter jumped when a leg fell next to her, above her Ryuu just finished destroying a suit when he saw Jupiter exited the building.

"So how did it go?" Asked Ryuu behind Jupiter making her jump again

"Well I found him returned his sight he should becoming out that door in a few seconds." Jupiter changed back to her normal self much to the confusion of Ryuu

"Why did you do that?" asked Ryuu

"I don't want him to know me as Sailor Jupiter."

"Vary well. Come on get on, after he gets out I'll destroy the base and then we'll get out of here." Lita got on and they flew twenty feet above the base

"Speak of the devil." Smiled Lita as Duo exited the building she just left. Duo just exited the building and still had to shield his eyes from the light after his eyes focused he seen the Mobile Suit parts

"What happened here?" Duo headed for one of the parts when six bolts of lightning hit the base and it exploded in a blaze of fire and ash. Duo was blown ten feet from the base; He slowly got up and looked at the burning base some of the flames reached ten to fifteen feet high. Above the flames a green Japanese Dragon with a red glow from the flames sitting on the Dragon just below the head was a woman although Duo couldn't see her vary well he could make out brown hair in a high ponytail looking at him; the Dragon flew into the clouds and disappeared, he knew right away it was Lita she was the only one who had a real life dragon.

'How am I going to get to the safe house, that's where the others will be heading but it's a heck of a long walk from here, man why does this stuff always happen to me?' Duo noticed an WOJ jeep somehow survived the dragon's attack.

'Or I could just take the easy road, easy way or the hard way, hmm difficult choice.' Duo hot-wired the jeep and burned some rubber taking him as far away from the base as possible, he knew the sooner he could get back to the safe house the sooner he could start searching for Lita, if she wanted to see him. Duo drove along the quite forest road the branches from the tree casting peaceful shadow over the dirt road letting Duo mind wonder into unhappy thoughts,

'I know that it was Lita who saved me, but why didn't she stay and talk to me. I know why she didn't stay the only explanation is that's she's disgusted with me, and why wouldn't she be I'm a monster, I've killed countless people, Lita must know this if she saved me at the base why else would she leave.' Thought Duo darkly his darkest fears taking a hold of his mind crushing the joy he felt from seeing his sister again.

Duo finely reached the safe house hoping his friends hadn't made it there yet he didn't want to be bothered with anyone right now, the house was a simple white two story house with a red roof it looked about twenty- five years old of course that was only the cover of the house underneath was a large hanger containing there rebuilt Gundam's. Duo thought he would never have to once pilot his again, he become a killer again he no longer considered himself Shinnigami, he stopped calling himself Shinnigami after a dream he had not long after he destroyed his old Gundam.

Flashback:

Duo was fighting a great battle with his Gundam against a platoon of Mobile Dolls they were no match for him he sliced through them like a hot knife through butter, the wreckages of the Dolls lay burning on the field Duo stood outside his Gundam he stood triumphant on top of the wrecked Dolls laughing as he yelled into the air.

"I am the great Shinnigami no one can defeat me!" An eight year old girl walked up behind Duo, he turned and pulled his gun, it was his sister Duo dropped his gun and looked into the girls' eyes, and they were filled with disappointment.

"What happened to you Duo? I thought I taught you better then this? Why do you take so mush pleasure in killing? No one has the right to take a life they are to precious." She said

"They are the enemy." Responded Duo with a chilling almost evil voice, a little child appeared before Duo and a gun in Duo's hand.

"Kill the boy Duo." She said with a voice as chilling as his own.

"What?! I can't, he's only a child I can't kill him." Duo said with a shocked voice throwing the gun away.

"But he is the enemy don't you kill the enemy?" she asked. Duo gasped he tried to speak but nothing came out,

"No I won't take his life!" Duo said shaking his head. An older man appeared before Duo beside the boy about twenty or so, wearing an Oz pilots uniform

"Then what makes him any different? He was a child too once why does he deserve to die but not the boy aren't they same?" she asked tilting her head to the side slightly, Duo grabbed his head and fell to his knees begging her to stop, the boy and man vanished only leaving Duo and his sister.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Duo asked with tears of pain filling his eyes

"To make you see." She walked up to Duo he looked up into her eyes, 

"Make me see what?"

"What you have become. My destiny can't be helped but yours can, you can still change you don't have to kill anymore you don't have to be a soldier. Our time is running out remember what I've told you and what you've seen here this dream, please be happy good-bye."

As she vanished Duo was engulfed in a soft warm green light, Duo woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily Duo looked around he was in his an apartment on L2 next to the Maxwell Church Memorial, a beautiful garden built where the old church stood in the center of the garden was a fountain shaped like a Japanese Dragon flying into the clouds three feet next to the fountain was a Chinese Blossom Tree. After the garden was finish was mysterious red rose bush which grew over night if they cut it down or tried to dig it up it would grow back over night after several try's they brought in a medium. She told them that a powerful, ancient being was watching over the garden, the Dragon fountain and the rose bush were her symbols of protection. Duo got out of bed to get a glass of water.

'It was only a dream it wasn't real.' Duo kept trying to convince himself it wasn't real that it was only a dream but it didn't work every time he tried he would hear his sisters words echo in his head.

End Flashback:

Duo opened the door to the house it was dark inside there were few signs of life, dirty dishes and the like, he heard the safety of a gun click off, the lights turned on the other Gundam pilots had surrounded him and were ready to shot.

"Duo how did you make it out?" said Quatre relieved his friend was all right

"I had help." Duo said with sadness he walked straight to his room. Weeks had past Duo never left his room not even to prank Wufei, the guys were getting worried for there hyper friend he just sat in his room and stared out the window, once when Quatre was bring him his food Duo spoke.

End Chapter: what did Duo say to Quatre? What is going to happen to Duo is he going to remain in his room and dwell in his misery? And what if the boys will they ever find out why Duo is so unhappy? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Hero and find out. And Please Review. And I want to thank all my readers.


	4. chapter 4

I own zip.

Hero

By

Firebird Phoenix

Chapter IV

"She doesn't love me anymore." Said Duo staring out the window of his bedroom

"Who doesn't love you Duo?" asked Quatre hoping to get an answer alas nothing. Things only seemed to worsen as the weeks continued a ghost started haunting there home ones a week she would come. She was tall with brown hair in a high ponytail wearing long white dress as she walked threw the house gave off the sent of roses in her wake. She would walk through the front door up the stares to Duo's room at the end of the hall when she reached the door she would put her head through the door then vanish into the thin air. She seemed as if she was looking in on Duo to see if he got any better, as Duo became more depressed and eats less and less she would appear more often, twice a week then three, four, five, six, then she started appearing every day and she looked sad as if she was the one to cause his deprecation.

One day the boys were trying to figure out who the mysterious women was Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa were looking through old photos of people who used to live in the house that were left behind when they moved out. Hiero was typing furiously on his laptop, you could say he became obsessed with the ghost her emerald green eyes glittered with happiness and slight mischief, but there was a glint of unbelievable secrets and lands that couldn't exist, every time he laid eyes on her his heart beat fast his palms started to sweat he shouldn't feel this way; She was a ghost but he couldn't help it, like some malevolent force took over his senses and forced him to feel this way. Snapping out of his thoughts Hiero gazed out the widow trying to purge himself of these feelings standing outside the window was the ghost she looked immensely worried like she knew something terrible was about to happen and she couldn't stop it. Hiero rose from his chair continuing to look into her eyes she pointed at Duo room and pleaded with her eyes to go check on him that vary moment.

"Something's wrong with Duo." Said Hiero with no emotion in his voice, Hiero and the others raced up to Duo's room Hiero considered Duo a vary close friend and that is vary high in his books. The best a person could ever hope for was maybe a friend but never a close friend but some how Duo managed to become that, only God knows how he did it but he did and thanks to that friendship Hiero wasn't as coldhearted as he used to be.

They busted down Duo's door he had his gun pointed at his head ready to pull the trigger Hiero tackled Duo to the ground and Wufei grabbed the gun. As Hiero was helping Duo up his just happened to glance outside the ghost looked so happy she was crying she mouthed a thank you to Hiero then vanished, Duo wouldn't even look at Hiero he just looked to the side.

"Duo why did you try to kill yourself?" said Quatre. Duo just continued to stare at the wall.

"Damn it Duo answer me!" Screamed Quatre he wanted answers now he was sick of waiting, he was going to get some answers tonight. The boys were surprised to say the least, even Hiero.

"Let's take him down stares." Said Hiero

The boys sat in the living room waiting for Duo to explain his actions he just sat in silence. Wufei had grown inpatient with Duo he got up from his chair yelling.

"Damn it Maxwell dose this have something to do with the ghost that has been haunting us? Did she tell you to kill yourself?!" After Wufei said that a crumpled paper hit Wufei in the head hard, He picked it up unfolded the paper it read aloud.

_'Tyrus I've never really left you, remember I told you I would come back someday._

Lita

P.S Wufei if you ever say again I told Duo to kill himself you will find your room and katana a nice pink.'

'Lita, so that is her name, Friend of wood it fits her she has the beauty of a flower and the strength of the oldest oak.' Hiero shook that idea from his head.

"Who is Lita and for that mater who is Tyrus?" asked Wufei

"Maybe she's the ghost?" said Quatre

"Do you know who Lita is Duo?" asked Trowa

"How the hell would I know a ghost?" asked Duo glaring up at them with hatred burning in his eyes

"She did seem to show up after you became depressed." Said Wufei

"I do not know who this Lita person is!" screamed Duo storming out of the house the boys followed fearing his might try to kill himself again. Duo walked to the park two blocks away the boys followed close behind. Duo reached the center of the park when he was going to turn and tell them to go away but that's when he saw her sitting on a bench under a weeping willow tree. A woman their age reading a book she wore not to tight tan pants and a red sleeveless shirt and white shoes, a light brown high ponytail and green eyes. Duo looked at her in amazement she looked so mush like his sister that's when he seen it, a dragon tattoo circling it's way down her left arm.

'It's her that's Lita. After all this time I finally found her.' before Duo could move the boys came up behind him and Wufei grabbed his shoulder.

"Duo what wrong?" asked Quatre. The boys looked over to what Duo was looking at. Their eyes widened it was the ghost, only not dead sitting under a tree reading a book. Before you could bat an eye she got up a started walking away Duo struggled to get free but she had already entered the parking lot before Duo could follow her. He started running when he reached the parking lot Lita in a late black BMW convertible was driving out of the lot.

"Wait!" Duo yelled praying she would stop, she turns her head to look at him with tears in her eyes but she continued driving.

"Don't leave me again." Duo sobbed he fell to his knees continuing to sob the boys caught up with him.

"Duo?" asked Quatre. Duo whipped away his tears and got up.

"Don't worry about it Quatre it's nothing." Duo started to walk back home Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa started to follow Duo but Hiero stayed behind, when Duo and the others were only specks in the distance Hiero started looking for clues about the woman Duo was chasing. But mostly Hiero wanted to know why she left in such a hurry and why she wouldn't stop when Duo called her, Hiero noticed a small piece of paper floating in the wind as if guided by another forced the paper landed in his hands with only two words written on it, I'm sorry.

'Who is this woman and how dose she know Duo, she could be playing a cruel game pretending to care for him, staying away so she could hurt him?' These questions Hiero was determined to find out. Hiero returned home and when straight to his computer his eyes never left the screen for hours on end until Quatre called from another room.

"Hiero you have to come see this it's about the monsters that have been attacking people." Hiero got up from his laptop to go see what Quatre was talking about. The boys were watching the news live.

"Finely the Hero we've been praying for to fight off these strange monsters has come. Over the past five months these strange magical monsters have been attacking a number of people all over the city. Attacking randomly the police couldn't pinpoint where they would attack next when the police would attack one, nothing they did would harm it. All seemed hopeless until five weeks ago when a teenage girl calling herself Sailor Jupiter dress in a Sailor outfit would come and destroy the monster the police would think the survivors were imagining things that is until just today. While videotaping their family outing the Lee family caught Sailor Jupiter fighting one these monsters."

The clips started with the family eating its lunch when someone screamed a half squid half human monster attacked the park it stretched out its tentacles and stole the energy of people suddenly a voice said.

"People come here to spend time with there loved ones how dare you try to take that away with your evil. On behalf of love and justice I am Sailor Jupiter and in the name of Jupiter I will punish you." said Jupiter standing beside the center pond her arms crossed.

"You! Why can't you leave us alone?" said the squid

"Can't do that." Said Jupiter, The squid grew angry a spat what looked like ink from its mouth at Jupiter. She jumped out of the way but the ink melted the cement where she stood.

"Sit still." Said the squid monster

"Sparking Wide Pressure," The lightning disk it the squid it screamed in pain it collapsed to the ground struggling to get up it said.

"I will defeat you."

"Jupiter Oak Evolution," The green balls of electricity hit the squid screaming hit fell towards the ground turning to dust along the way, the victims of the monster started to wake up the camera was focused on the people when it turned back to Jupiter she was gone.

Hiero looked around the room he wasn't there you would think he would want to see this.

"Duo's in the hanger." answered Quatre, Hiero took the hidden staircase behind the bookshelf to reach the underground hanger when he entered the hanger music was blasting only one song She Loves me Not by Papa Roach. Hiero walked up to Duo's Gundam he was sitting on the shoulder the tape player was on the ground Hiero turned it off Duo looked up.

"What do you want Hiero?" asked Duo in annoyance

"I want to know what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Said Duo

"Cut the crap Duo I know you lying why dose Lita bother you so mush?" Duo sighed he was tired of not telling his friends what's wrong keeping the secret of his sister perhaps if he told Hiero he could help him figure out why Lita was avoiding him.

"You don't have any family do you Hiero?" asked Duo getting off his Gundam

"No." said Hiero coldly

"I have one family member. A twin sister named Lita; I haven't seen her sense I was eight, before she left she told me she would come back someday she had the most amazing green eyes and a tattoo of a Japanese dragon circling around her left arm the woman at the park and the woman who helped me out of the WOJ cell was Lita I'm certain of it the lady at the park had one to I want to know why she has been avoiding me. Though it's not hard to figure out if she was at the base she knows I'm a Gundam Pilot and is probably disgusted with me." Said Duo coldly, with a hint of pain in his voice

"Maybe she's afraid of endangering you?" said Hiero

"I'm sure I could take care of myself what ever the danger."

"Yes but dose she know that?"

"I never thought of that, if that's true then maybe the only reason she has been avoiding is because she thinks I might get hurt. That explains it; she always was protective of me, Hiero will you help me find her?"

End Chapter: what's going to happen now will Hiero help Duo or refuse and what of these feelings he's having toward her? What will happen next what and see on the next chapter of Hero.


	5. chapter 5

I own zip. Aside from Ken'ichi and Lily

Hero

By

Firebird Phoenix  
Chapter V

Several minuets past before Hiero would answer, no words can say how much he wanted to find Lita, all he could think about was her, the way she walked that aura of ancientness and power, her smile the scent of roses she gave off when she was around, her green eyes that held kindness, love, and beauty. Hiero shook his head he shouldn't think these things he was the perfect soldier, the emotionless demon in the night. But he didn't want to be this way he wanted to be free be able to go to bed without worrying that some assassin would come to kill him, only to live for the mission, never to have a wife or children, a real home or do the things he's always wanted to do, that is not a way for anyone to live. Eleven years of his life has been stolen from him but its obvious that Doctor J will never let him be free, then he will have to take it by force he will regain his emotions.

"I will help you Duo." The biggest forty-watt smile lit Duo's face

"Thanks man. But I have to know one thing how did you know I was going to kill myself?"

"Lita told me." Duo started to sniff the air he could smell roses come from the air vent next to them.

"Do you smell that Hiero? It's coming from the vent doesn't this vent lead outside?"

"It's Lita; every time she's around I smell roses." The two boys raced outside, the sent was much stronger outside they circled the house but no Lita, Duo just happened to look over to the flowerbed when he saw something growing between the two broom trees, Duo walked over to inspect the strange plant.

"Hiero, come see this." Hiero walked over to Duo side; a red rose bush was growing. Normally Hiero wouldn't have given it a second thought but the fact the bush was growing to fast in a matter of ten minutes it grew into a three-foot tall rose bush with fifty roses on it, and you could smell it's sent throughout the property and the house, it did give you the idea it wasn't a normal rose bush.

Lita was at the park where she ran into Tyrus. She often came here she felt close to her brother here almost like he was here with her, she missed him so mush words could not say the pain she felt being so close yet unable to go and tell him how she felt or even to phone him. The full moon cast it's mystical light over the park the plants and the water in the fountain where she stood in front of seemed to glow with a magical light, like nature it's self knew her pain and was trying to confront her. The light grew more and more intense until the light consumed Lita but she wasn't afraid she didn't feel any evil forces instead she felt calm and protected like she was in her mother's arm's. A young woman walked out of the light in front of Lita she had long light purple hair she wore a teal and light blue dress with gold eyes she almost looked like Mina.

"I know your pain child. And it's understandable all you wish is to protect your brother, keep him safe from Ken'ichi. But don't you think it would be better if you were with him, able to keep him safe easier?"

"Who are you?"

"Forgive me Lita my name is Lily or Mother Nature to everyone else. You should remember me Jupiterian's were closer to me then any other race."

"The name does ring a bell. But how could I protect Tyrus better by being close to him?" asked Lita

"It would put extra attention on him if you were to show yourself to him. But I will help you protect him by warning you when Ken'ichi is going to attack and by helping you fight with nature as my weapon."

"That's kind of you, but I would never forgive myself if Duo was hurt Ken'ichi has an army and it would be the two of us its better if I stay away and keep him safe no matter how much it hurts me." Said Lita, the light started to fade and disappear but Lita felt Lily near by Lily's offer was kind and Lita truly wanted to take it but the risk was too great, Lita walked back to her home her heart shattering.

'Don't worry Lita, I'll help you.' Said a voice after Lita left 

Duo and Hiero spent days searching for any sign Lita they found nothing it's like she just dropped off the face of the earth. Finely exhaustion had taken a hold upon Duo and he fell asleep on the couch and had a rather interesting dream.

Duo stood in a thick green mist he couldn't see anything. He knew this wasn't any ordinary dream.

"Tyrus?" said a little girl's voice from mist

"Who's there?" yelled Duo

"My name is Lily I'm a friend of your sister." Said a voice from the mist

"Lita?" said Duo in a whisper.

"Where is my sister, why has she been avoiding me?" Duo yelled,

"I can't answer that now Tyrus."

"Than what do you want? Or have you come to torture me some more by teasing me?"

"Oh Tyrus, Lita never wanted to hurt but she had no choice, she had to stay away to protect you it broke her heart to hurt you like that."

"I'm a Gundam Pilot, don't you think I can protect myself from whatever she was protecting me from?" Duo screamed slightly shaking from anger

"Not from her enemy Tyrus, you have no idea the power she has to face."

"I can defeat any enemy." Yelled Duo

"Don't you remember, a real Dragon took her away and they are considered myth don't you think there are other things out there that are considered myth but are real?"

"Then why have to come here? If it is to explain her actions don't bother." Said Duo with sadness in his voice looking away from the mist

"I have not come here to explain anyone's actions. But to tell you something, Lita going to be at the Maxwell Memorial all day tomorrow, if you want Lita to be in your life then go, if not then so be it." The mist started to fade away and Duo woke up

"I know where she is." Duo said suddenly

"How?" asked Hiero looking up from his laptop for the first time in hours

"Someone told me."

"Your delirious Duo." said Hiero

"No I'm not she's sent me dream once before she is going to be at the Maxwell Memorial tomorrow."

"Then why haven't you run out of here to go find her?" asked Hiero

"I'm not sure. Part of me wants to but part of me doesn't."

"You should go Duo." said Quatre from the door

"How long have you been standing their Quatre?" asked Duo a little mad Quatre was eves dropping

"Long enough to know you should go. I gather she is your only family?" said Quatre. Duo nodded

"Then go whatever doubt's you have don't mater if you can find your family Duo, if you don't you'll regret it for as long as you live." Said Quatre

"Your right Quatre I should go find her, she could answer all my questions of where she was and what happened after she left. Thanks Q-man."

"Good luck."

Three hours later Duo was on a shuttle headed for L2. Duo was so scared of what might happen.

'What if she hate's me for what I have done, what if she never wants to see me again? But I don't think she'll hate me or not want to see me again I can't explain it but something tells me she'll understand.' With that thought in his mind Duo happily looked out the window, space was so beautiful, millions of twinkling lights shining brightly. Duo took one last look at the earth a small bubble shot up from the earth with great speeds although Duo couldn't completely see what was inside he could make out a person in a green and white outfit the bubbly flew strait past the shuttle.

'Who or what in the world in that?' thought Duo

Duo walked the streets of L2 happier then the last time he was here the shops bustled with happy people enjoying the peace from the long and bloody war.

Duo stopped at the entrance to the Maxwell Memorial taking a deep breath Duo entered searching for his sister, memories flooded back to him of where they used to play and where they had picnics. Duo wondered his way to the dragon fountain in the center of the park. Duo gasped standing at the fountain was a young woman with her hair in a high ponytail wearing a light blue dress.

"Lita?" whispered Duo.

End Chapter:

Well what do you think? Lita and Duo and finely met what's going to happen now are Duo's fears going to come true or be tossed into the trash. Wait and find out for the next chapter of Hero.


	6. chapter 6

I'm dedicating this story to my Friend Kristina Kallayova. In the last few chapters I've focused on Duo his feelings and thoughts well in this chapter I'm diving into Lita's mind to explain her reasons for staying away. And in Japan Lita's name was Makoto, that Ken'ichi will call and her name as a princess

Hero

By

Firebird Phoenix

Chapter VI

Lita stood staring at the dragon fountain listening to the water trickle down the rock shaped dragon, her dragon; she is the ancient being the medium spoke of. After she became a Sailor Scout she put part of her scout essence inside the ground where she church ones stood to keep a watch full eye upon the land, Lita knew everything that was going to happen to the land. In fact Lita is vary powerful even more so then the outers, before she joined with Ryuu but sense she left some of her essence with the church her power was cut in half. Before the garden was built a businessman wanted to buy the land and build a building on it. Lita knew if he got his way, people would forget about the lives lost there, so she encouraged the leader of the colony to decline his offer but built a garden instead. She didn't want the people of L2 to forget the tragedy that took place here so many years ago, Lita could still remember every second of that dreadful but that is not important now, her mind drifted back to when she first saw Duo.

Flashback:

After leaving Duo at the base Lita and Ryuu flew to their newly acquired home, she owned a thousand acres of land and a three-story British stile home; when she first saw the home it reminded her of an old fable The Secret Garden she used to read it to Tyrus when they were kids, it looked just like the house in that book it even had a huge garden surrounded by a brick wall, of course she built a giant secret lab under the house just incase she or Ryuu was ever hurt in battle and needed to stay out of sight for a little while.

Lita and Ryuu landed just outside the house, Ryuu shrank in size to about the size of a large dog; Ryuu feel to sleep as soon as he sat on the couch, Lita had to carry him up to the room she gave him, Lita went to the kitchen to fix her self a snack before she went to sleep, she glanced over at the chiming grandfather clock, midnight she hadn't realized how late it really was, she had a light salad then went to sleep, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep.

Lita flouted in an endless black void, she could sense the evil that resided with her in the void it was powerful and vary evil smothering in away.

"Makoto," Spoke a powerful and evil voice from the darkness

"Who's there?!" asked Lita

"Why Makoto my child don't you remember me?"

"Ken'ichi."

"Vary perceptive child."

"What do you want of me?"

"I don't want you; I want your memories the ones containing your friends in this dimension to be precise." Blasts of black lightning shot at Lita taking her by surprise and knocking her to her knees

"Your powers? They're not as strong as they use to be, you divided them didn't you? How foolish, you will never be able to protect your friends with your pathetic powers if they were as strong as they use to be you might have been able to defeat me but now you have practically given me my victory, Ha, ha." Another shot of electricity hit Lita scorching her arm and causing to be pushed back.

"You know Makoto it's only a matter of time before I force you to give me what I want. It's a shame you can't use all of the powers of Jupiter allow me to give you a demonstration."

"Dark Jupiter Thunder Storm."

Electricity shot up into the void, large black clouds almost as black as the void started to form they grew till they seemed to cover the top of the void. Several black lightning bolt shot from the clouds aiming at Lita, it lasted for several seconds she managed to dodge some of them but the occasional one would hit her sending her into unimaginable pain.

"No matter what you do you me Ken'ichi I will never give you the memories of my friends here." said Lita in a raspy voice

'Wake up Lita, come on girl wake up!' Lita mentally screamed to herself

Lita suddenly rose from her bed covered in sweat she checked her body for burns and they were all there, she glanced over at her clock.

"5:30am man if Ken'ichi can enter my dreams and hurt me I wonder what he can do to Duo." Lita got out of bed and stared out the window she knew she would have to make a hard choice here and now.

Lita watched the sun beam its light onto the gardens making the morning dew sparkle. Ryuu entered her room after waking up.

"Lita what's wrong?" asked Ryuu worried for his princess

"Ken'ichi attacked me last night in my dreams."

"What?!" screamed Ryuu in shock.

"Are you hurt?"

"Only a little, but this makes me wonder what he'll do to Duo; when my father came to me he said he was looking through my memories to find all my friends of this world too harm them." Lita ran into Ryuu's open arms barred her ace in his chest.

"The next time I sleep, he will learn Duo's name, how can I take that chance?"

"I don't know Lita."

"There is only one choice; I must stay away from Duo, no matter how difficult it will be." That evening Lita feared sleeping and tried to stay awake but it was no use there was no way for her to stay awake her tired body was forcing to sleep.

"Lita why don't you release part of your sprit and let the rest sleep," Said Ryuu, she hadn't left her room sense this morning; Lita looked over at Ryuu curious what he was talking about.

"How do I do that?"

"Calm yourself and let go the part of your spirit that holds the memories of your friends will leave your body." Explained Ryuu, Lita lied down on her bed doing as Ryuu instructed a transparent form of Lita rose up from her body wearing a long white dress it looked around the room then vanished,

"Try and sleep Lita though it wont be restful your brother will be safe." Said Ryuu looking down at the sleeping form of his princess he stood guard over that night to be safe that nothing was going to happen

Lita's spirit flew through the air she was able to zeroing in on one home she could sense it was Duo's home wanting to see him she walked through the front door assuming the rooms were upstairs she headed that way, While walking up the stairs she passed an emotionless boy with messy brown hair and cold blue eyes even though he could see right through her, he still pulled a gun from out of no where and said.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" Lita stopped and starred at him puzzled, wondering where the heck he hide that gun in those spandex shorts and tack top?

'Maybe he hid it under the shirt?' Lita giggled and continued walking in each room ignoring the boy, one of the rooms she walked in was cold and empty, and just like that boy's eyes she could feel the sadness and loneliness in this room it was so think it was almost over whelming.

"I wonder what happened that could that could make him this way," Lita wondered out load, she left the room four other boys had joined the emotionless one, each interesting in his own way, but the emotionless one struck her the most, Lita wished she could comfort him she ignored them all and continued to enter rooms leaving as soon as she saw them but when she entered Duo's room she didn't leave, the boys went in after her, she was leaning over Duo's sleeping form smiling, he had kicked off his blankets and she was recovering him, she brushed his bangs out of his eyes, Lita up glared at the boys she spoke.

"Harm him and die." Then she vanished, Lita woke in her room refreshed but tried, she continued to visit Duo. She often returned to the Park where she almost ran into Duo not so long ago, if she hadn't seen Ryuu's tattoo circling down her arm, Duo might have been able to talk to her. Lita walked through the gardens she never could explain how all her life she felt connected with them; she stopped at the fountain and stayed there for hours.

End Chapter:


	7. chapter 7

There is one part in here that I got from Buffy the vampire slayer and Sailor moon.

Hero

By

Firebird Phoenix

Chapter VII

The woman stayed silent for what seemed like forever.

'Perhaps it's not Lita?' wondered the impatient Duo; he wanted to see his sister now he missed her so mush, he didn't want to wait anymore

'Maybe that dream was just that, a dream my wishful heart tricking me into thinking it was real.' Thought Duo grimly, his heart crushed with every grim thought that crept into his mind,

"Have you seen a girl with a dragon tattoo?" Duo asked hoping with whatever little hope he she hadn't arrived yet, but before she could answer Duo started rambling to himself,

"Maybe she not here yet, I did leave rather early, please let her be late and not abandon me again." Said Duo looking around the garden, the woman looked back at him with confusion painted on her face

"Tyrus?" she asked, Duo fixated on her, her head have turned to him

"How," she asked in a whisper her eyes tearing up, Duo walked strait up to Lita looked her dead in the eye and engulfed her in a big hug.

"If you ever leave again I will hunt you down till the ends of the earth." Said Duo not letting go of Lita, Lita sighed excepting the good fortune of her brother finding her

"You can let me go Duo, I'm not going anywhere." Duo let Lita go turning red with embarrassment

"Don't worry about it I would've done the same thing."

"Lita why were you avoiding me?" asked Duo with sadness in his eyes, his soul felt broken that could only be mended with her telling him why she stayed away, Lita turned away from Duo looking back into the water.

"If I told you that Duo I would put you into much danger and I can't do that, even talking to you like this is putting you at risk." Said Lita holding back tears; she too had a broken soul for lying to her brother, for staying away acting like she didn't care.

"Lita I can take care of myself, I'm not the wimp you left behind I can protect you now."

"Duo, there is no doubt in my mind that you can protect yourself, but all of your gun's don't matter against my enemy. They are far too powerful for you too fight; even with your Gundam it still wouldn't matter, they would destroy you the minuet you started to fight." Duo stepped back

'She knew all this time and she knew the whole time.' Duo sighed deeply,

"How long did you know?" he asked his voice sullen Lita smiled

"Ever sense you first became one." She answered in her kind voice; she didn't look at him judgmentally but with love

"These people really have you scared huh?"

"Yes." Said a sorrowful Lita

"Fine I won't push the matter anymore." Said Duo throwing up his hands in defeat

"So tell me how life has been treating you?" asked Duo

"Ok, what about you?" the conversation was strained to say the least, Lita hadn't expected to see Duo this early not that she minded just unexpected she didn't know what too tell him, or explain why she stayed away or where she went, or the enemy that had her so frightened for his safety

"About the same, But I have one question."

"What?"

"What in the world did you mean when you said. I can't change what I am but you can?"

"That, well, sense I was fourteen I've only have a months peace from fighting my enemy if even that."

"Who were you fighting?"

"A very powerful enemy," Lita's mind drifting back to all her countless battles against so many different youmas it was impossible to remember them all. She and Duo talked for hours on end about mindless things; they walked around the garden remembering all times they had there with the others, Michael, Jacob, Emoko, Destine to name a few, not to mention Sister Helen and Father Maxwell.

"Duo it's been a blast seeing you again but I really must be getting back."

"Can I see you again?"

"Definitely,"

"When," Lita wrote down her home address on a piece of paper she pulled out of no where.

"Here's my address, come by anytime."

"Sweet," When Lita started to prepare for Ryuu to return her to earth a thought struck her.

"Duo how are you getting back to earth,"

"My shuttle doesn't leave till tomorrow."

"Well do you have a place to stay?"

"Yea, A friend of mine as a house here." said Duo with a smile. Lita looked Duo close in the eye, she knew him too well to know when he's lying.

"Duo with all your training I still know when you're lying. Hey Ryuu we are bring Duo back to earth with us." Ryuu grumbled about Duo taking away his princess.

"You have a shuttle?!" exclaimed Duo amazed on how his sister could have gotten a privet shuttle.

"Shuttle's are too slow, I have something better." Ryuu circled around Lita and Duo and in a flash of light they stood in the shuttle parking lot. On earth next to a 1976 two door black Chevrolet Nova 350, four speed, standard with a gold Japanese Dragon on each side stretching from the hood to the trunk.

"Need a lift?"

"Yea, hey where did Ryuu go?" asked Duo looking around for the massive dragon it's not like he can disappear.

"He's in the tattoo on my back." Said Lita pointing to the small tattoo on her back

'Ok so he can disappear.' Thought Duo

Duo and Lita turned down third street heading toward Duo's home, few homes were built on third most were rundown and falling apart, with even fewer people living in them.

"Right here Lita." Said Duo pointing to the two-story white home, It was in the process of being fixed up, it had a new paint job, new metal roof, with a lovely yard in front in the front of house were three rose bushes first a bright red, then a yellow and lastly a deep red. Lita pulled to the side of the lawn she couldn't see in the back but along the side just entering the back there were two broom trees with her rose bush in the middle of them. She had transferred her protection to this home from the Maxwell Memorial; she figured the people of L2 knew she didn't want it changed.

"Nice."

"Thanks, it's something." Duo got out of the car and walked around next to Lita's window.

"So can I come by when ever I want?" asked Duo eager to see his sister.

"Yea, if I'm not home then Ryuu is. When you come over bring your friends I would love to meet them." Just as Lita left Quatre was walking up to him to find out what had happened with Duo's sister.

"Who was that Duo?"

"My sister man, Quatre was right I'm glad I went to see her, it was like we were never apart, all the years spent apart were gone, it was wonderful. She gave me her address so I can see her again; she doesn't live that far from here." Duo walked inside with a skip in his step.

"I take it, that it went well with your sister?" Said Quatre

"Oh yea," Said Duo raiding the fridge his starvation threw out his depression left him quite hungry

"So did she tell you why she has been avoiding you?" Asked Quatre

"No, all she said was, it would put me in too much danger. But she did invite us to stop by sometime"

"We go see her tomorrow." Said Hiero in his ever cold voice, but he had other reasons to go see her for one he wanted to meet her in person so he could put a body too the spirit that haunted his dreams and stirred forgotten emotions inside him.

Lita drove up her exceptionally long driveway humming old lullaby's she used too sing to Duo when he was young, the old stone road which was as old as the house it self, was surrounded with all kinds of large old trees, maybe only twenty years old. There were oak, maple, weeping willow, and Chinese scholar trees, were growing on each side of the road they continued until they were fifty feet from the house, the road of course continued to the front of the house but also lead behind it. A vary large carport in the same stile of the house was Lita's detention. She drove her car into the carport and parked it between a new black BMW and 1964 Ford Mustang 260 V8. There were six cars in the carport three for each, Lita had a Black BMW, a black two door 1976 Nova, and a royal blue 1964 Ford Mustang 260 V8, space still left too fit two more cars, Lita walking into the house twirling around in circles like a schoolgirl.

"You're happy, You met you brother I take it?" said Lily, waiting for her to come back and find out what happened

"Yes, I can't wait to see him again." Everything was perfect now for Lita her brother was back in her life; everything seemed to be falling into place, Lily smiled inwardly to herself her plan went perfectly.

In a dark throne room, sitting upon a black throne with large spikes coming out of the sides with emeralds encrusted on the on the arms, at the top was a gold crown incrusted with emeralds, and opals. Next to the chair was a stone pedicel only a meter tall, with a gold tiara floating three inches of the ground under a glass lid, emeralds, and opals decorated it at the top it had a emerald star with a gold trim with an opal 4 in the middle. It was the queen of Jupiter's crown Queen Sylva mother to Princess Makoto; she was killed protecting Queen Serenity. Some say that's what drove King Ken'ichi mad, the loss of his soul mate. He started to wonder why should the Queen of the moon be the only one protected all the other plaints and crystals too what made her so special, so important?

'After my daughter reached the age of fourteen she must leave to protect the Moon Queen's brat Princess Serena, again I ask what makes her so special to have the honor of being protected by my daughter? I will not lose my daughter the same way I lost my wife, why don't Jupiterian's rule the galaxy we are more powerful then those weak Lunarian's.' Were common thought in Ken'ichi's mind, not long after Ken'ichi was attacking Moon bases built on asteroids and anyone who stood in his way.

A sad sigh was all that came of the Reminiscing king, there were many times when he would miss his little girl, the way she laughed, her smile, her gentleness combined with great power. He did know she was all he had left but he was determined to rule this galaxy and if she died in the process it would be a shame but he could always have another, after his employment with the Negaverse, Ken'ichi has become vary coldhearted all he wishes for is vengeance.

"Seth!" Hollered the Dark King, in a puff of black smoke a mid thirties man appeared before the King.

"Yes highness." His black hair and dark eyes represented his black heart.

"I want you to fine the most powerful youma in my army and have him report to me."

"It shall be done." Seth searched the king's vast army, he heard rumors of a youma more powerful then any Sailor Scout, and his name must never be uttered for it shall bring down his wrath said one youma. Seth found the champion youma, which shall destroy the meddlesome scout.

A powerful demoniac voice spoke to the king. The king couldn't see his face for it was hidden by shadow.

"What do you wish of me great king?"

"I want you to dispose of Sailor Jupiter." spoke the king looking at his Queen's crown.

"As you wish my lord," The twenty-foot shadow was sucked into the darkness and the Youma was gone.

Lita and Lily sat in the living room just as the sun was setting, the wind started to howl around the house, and it gained Lily attention.

"Lita, the trees say a youma is attacking the park soon." Lita looked up from her teacup and said.

"What is it, with youmas and the parks do they have a conventions there or something!?" Lita yelled, Lily sweat-dropped.

"How long,"

"Now,"

"Jupiter Dragon Power,"

"Gaia Nature Power,"

In a flash of several mixed colors Sailor Gaia stood tall and proud, her skirt, shoes, jewels were light green, she had light blue roses on her skirt and heart jewel, and her front and back bow's were yellow.

"Let's get this over with." Sailor Jupiter slamming her fist into her hand

Sailor Jupiter and Gaia arrived at the park ready to battle and all they found was nothing. No youma, no evil bad guy, nothing. Sailor Jupiter and Gaia fell to the floor with some limbs twitching in the air, after dusting off from there resent descent to the ground Jupiter said.

"So the trees told you, huh? You sure you didn't misinterpret?" Sailor Jupiter said with little flames burning in her eyes.

"I'm Mother Nature, I never misinterpret." Sailor Gaia said with a smug tone of voice. The ground started to rumble a powerful and demonic voice spoke from the ground.

"I am the Champion Youma you pitiful scouts shall parish by my hand this night, prepare to die." A huge shadow rose up form the ground reaching as tall as the tops of the trees, its slanted red eyes looked down at the Scouts, its powerful laugh almost shook them off there feet.

"How are we going to defeat that?" asked Sailor Gaia.

"Wing it?" answered the unsure Sailor Jupiter. The massive shadow swung one of its powerful arms at the scouts who barely missed it, leaving a three foot long hole.

"Jupiter do something!" yelled Gaia.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution." The balls of electricity shot their way toward the shadow, they hit it and hurt it a little to mush for something that size.

"I don't get it way did my electricity hurt it so mush?" pondered Jupiter.

'How it that possible, Wait a minuet of course!' thought Sailor Gaia.

"Jupiter, the shadow uses so mush energy keeping its size that it's defenses are extremely low if we attack it together it should be destroyed." Said Sailor Gaia, Jupiter nodded in agreement.

"Supreme Thunder,"

"Rose Peddle Razors."

The lightning bolts and the razor sharp pedals intertwined, they hit the shadow in the stomach. It screamed in pain and evaporated into thin air Sailor Jupiter was puzzled on how easy the shadow went down. Suddenly the ground started to rumble and split open a deep powerful voice spoke from below.

"You have defeated my Shadow, now you shall face me." He rose from the ground, his skin was green and hair blue and he wore ancient Japanese soldier's uniform with a katana on his back. He looked up to see... Sailor Jupiter and Gaia looking down on him, he was only a foot tall with a high pitched voice like he had just inhaled a breath a helium.

"You shall die slow." Sailor Jupiter and Gaia sweat dropped they looked at the small Youma and couldn't help but snicker.

"This is Ken'ichi Champion!?" exclaimed Sailor Gaia.

"Dose he even know your this small?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Well, no, but that doesn't matter I will kill you." Gaia and Jupiter both looked at each other.

"I'm sure you will." Said Jupiter sarcastically, razing her foot and stepping on the Youma.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! That is so gross." Said Gaia.

"Yea well someone has to do it," said Jupiter wiping the remains of the Youma on the grass.

"Here's a question for you, why was the Youma so easy to defeat?" Asked Sailor Jupiter,

"Maybe Ken'ichi is trying to annoy us to death?" Jupiter looked at Gaia and sweat-dropped at her silly idea but then again the Negaverse is full of stupid ideas like annoying us to death.

On the other side of town in an almost vacant grocery store, the only occupancies the two employees and five Gundam Pilots,

"Hiero why did we have to come to this grocery store?" Whined the inpatient and hungry Duo

"Hun,"

"That's your answer to everything!" Exclaimed Duo, a loud crash came from the front followed by a scream; the five boys dropped everything and ran to the front. The two store clerks were on the floor unconscious; they pulled out their guns Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa pointed there's at the half plaint half-human Youma. She had light blue skin and long red hair, she wore a dark green bodysuit with numerous flowers growing out of it, and her hands were made out of thorny vines. Hiero and Duo pointed their guns at the man controlling the Youma he was about two or three inches taller then Trowa, he had short jet black hair and black eyes, he wore a black uniform with a green 4 and two stars above it.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" demanded Hiero, the stranger looked over at the boys and smiled wickedly.

"Well what do we have here? Five more humans to give us there energy, how thoughtful of you; but how rude of me I'm Seth of the Worriers of Jupiter," Said Seth giving a slight bow; he wasn't even bothered by the guns pointing at him.

"Get down on the ground of put your hands on your head or I'll blow your head off." Said Duo very eager to pull the tiger he had a bone to pick with the Worriers of Jupiter for the pain they caused him, Seth just laughed at Duo's threat.

"Your mortal toys can't harm me, Take their energy." ordered Seth.

"Right," Nodded the Youma, her vine hands shot out, the boys jumped out of the way but two vines came behind Duo and Hiero taking them by surprise, the two vines separately rapped around Duo and Hiero chest binding there arms as well, their bodies started to glow red as a white mist came off and traveled down the vines into the Youma.

"Stop," Seth ordered. Everyone looked perplexed at Seth even the Youma.

"Those two threatened me, kill them." The vines started to squeeze it's two captives the thorns dug into the boy's skin causing blood to trickle down their arms, back and chest, she rose Hiero and Duo up to the roof letting there blood slowly drip down to the floor.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Gaia were on there way home jumping from roof top to roof top, the easiness of their battle still nagging at Jupiter, suddenly Gaia stopped and looked back at the city.

"I think you were right Jupiter it was to easy, the W, O, J is attacking a grocery store on the other side of town."

"Clever, keep us busy with some lemon Youma then attack the real target, let's go."

Hiero and Duo's lungs felt like they were going to explode, only grunts escaping there lips to symbolize the immense pain they were feeling, Duo kept looking at the door like he was waiting for someone to come. The other Pilots were busy trying to dodge the vines they had already emptied their guns at the Youma and Seth it didn't even faze them, Seth noticed Duo watching the door.

'Where is she Sailor Jupiter always comes to suasions like this to save the day, I've seen it on TV.'

"If you're waiting for that meddlesome scout to come save you, then your wasting you're time, she dead. Killed by our most powerful Youma, she was the only one who could defeat us, now that she gone no one can stop us." Seth laughed an evil triumphant laugh; Hiero and Duo were almost going to black out when razor sharp pedals cut the murderess vines letting Duo and Hiero limp bodes fall to the ground but two blurs grabbed them before they could hit the floor.

"Who's there, what did that?" asked Seth looking around for the enemy.

"Why is it you people relay on speculation alone?" said a voice standing on top of the selves. Seth and the Youma looked up Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Gaia stood their arms crossed with the bodies of Hiero and Duo sitting at their feet.

"How did you defeat the champion Youma?!" yelled Seth

"Some of him still might be on my foot." Said Jupiter stomping her foot lightly. Seth sweat-dropped,

"How is that possible he was twenty feet tall?!" said Seth grabbing his head.

"No, no, no his shadow was twenty feet tall his body on the other hand was only a foot tall." Pointed out Jupiter,

"And he was really weak too, one shot from Jupiter here almost killed him." said Gaia.

"But the rumors of him being the strongest,"

"Were most likely started by him," said Sailor Gaia. Seth looked like he was going to cry.

"All right then only one thing to do," Jupiter and Gaia got into fighting stances. Seth pulled up his sleeves and... ran off as fast as he could, Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Great. Thanks for leaving me with the Sailor Scouts, Seth!" yelled the Youma after her master.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution."

"Solar Beam Destruction."

The balls of electricity rapped around the beam of sunlight and shot there way toward the Youma, She screamed in fear then was dusted.

"Well that was fun." Said Gaia giggling

"Ah Gaia the boys." Said Jupiter

"Right I forgot about them." Jupiter and Gaia jumped back on the selves picked up Hiero and Duo brought them back down and handed them to the other bruised and battered pilots.

"Saved by onnas what a dishonor," Mumbled Wufei

"Want us you save you next time be nice." Said Sailor Gaia, She and Jupiter started to leave they had just gotten outside when Hiero and Duo woke up, the pilots made there way to the door with Hiero and Duo being helped by Trowa and Quatre.

"Wait?" hollered Duo, the Scouts turned back around.

"Thank you for everything Jupiter." said Duo smiling.

"No problem." Jupiter smiled back.

"Who are you really?" asked Quatre. Jupiter and Gaia looked at each other.

"Sailor Jupiter." said Jupiter

"And Sailor Gaia." The two scouts jumped into the sky and few toward the moon, leaving behind five puzzled boys.

End Chapter:


	8. chapter 8

Hero

by

Firebird Phoenix  
Chapter VIII

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Gaia were making there home when Jupiter spoke up.

"I can't leave Duo like this I have to make sure he's ok."

"Ok you go; I'll see you back home." Jupiter went back to the store where they left the boys luckily they were still at the store.

"Someone stole our car!" exclaimed Duo, "That is a pain." Said Duo; they started to walk back to there home which was a good mile from there. Jupiter transformed back to her normal self jumped down into an ally.

/Ryuu I need you to go home and get the BMW ok?/

/Fine, I'll go but I'm not happy about it./ Lita giggled at Ryuu's actions he didn't like anybody aside from the scouts and few others like Luna and Artamis. A few minuets later Ryuu appeared on the street with the car.

"Thanks Ryuu."

"Yea, yea," Said Ryuu shrinking his size to a gardener snake, Lita started up the car and was off to find her brother and his friends.

Duo and the guys were slowly making there way home on the abandoned street, that's why Hiero chose the street to go down, because no one ever comes down, so there wasn't any need to worry of someone stopping and ask questions. But it just so happens that a car started to drive down the road, they ducked into an ally, watching the car drive down the street wondering who might be in it and if they'll stop. Duo kept his eyes on the driver door the person's arm was hanging out of the window, laying against the door, Duo watched as a Ryuu started to move its way down the person's arm, Duo stepped out the ally into the light.

"Lita?!" the car came to a screeching stop; Lita moved her face into the light and said.

"You called?" smiling sweetly. Duo limped his way over to the car placed his arm on the roof resting his tired body.

"Are you a sight for sore eyes," He said smiling.

"Hop in; I'll give you a lift home."

"And my friends?"

"Yes them too, you should all fit." Duo looked behind him and the others were already coming up to the car.

"I got us a lift home," said Duo relieved he didn't have to walk anymore. Hiero and Trowa hung back unsure about the woman she looked identical to the ghost that had been haunting there home during Duo's depression, but she was dead wasn't she?

"Why should we trust this weak onna?" Said Wufei in his normal hate women routine,

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER?!" roared a powerful voice form the car, Ryuu flew out of the car window growing fast, in no time Ryuu was his normal size hovering above the boys blowing lightning bolts into the air. Ryuu focused all his attention and anger on the human foolish enough to bad mouths his Princess. Ryuu was planning a little Wufei for supper.

"You had better apologize to my Lady or I shall pick you meat from my teeth with your bones." Said Ryuu flashing his pearly white sharp teeth, Wufei gulped and swallowed his pride.

"Sorry." Wufei crossed his arms and pouted. The boys starred at Ryuu all their beliefs of dragons went out the window

"If any of you get any bright idea's about doing anything to harm and or wrong doings to my Lady then they shall be your last." Threatened Ryuu, he would back up his threat to the boys. Ryuu shrunk back to his original size before the problem with Wufei and parked himself on the dashboard of the car.

"Well… that was new, hey Lita that ride still good?" asked Duo trying to forget the vicious Dragon on the dashboard.

"Of course," Hiero and Duo sat up front and Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre. Duo was in the middle and having a staring contest with Ryuu.

"I never got your names?" said Lita trying to break the ice and have them forget about the real flesh and blood dragon that threatened them just a few moments ago.

"Oh how rude of us. I'm Quatre Winner, next to me is Wufei Chang and next to him is Trowa Barton, and lastly Hiero Yui next to Duo." said Quatre in his sweet and kind voice.

"Tell me Miss Maxwell, what do you do for a living?" asked Quatre hoping to get some kind of information about her.

"Miss Maxwell? My name is not Maxwell its Kino. What have you been up to Tyrus?" said Lita acting like she didn't know why he changed his name; he wanted to keep the memory if the Maxwell Church alive in his heart.

"Umm... You see." Said Duo trying to come up with a way to explain his reason for his name change with out opening the painful old wounds of the Maxwell Massacre, Lita just smiled understandingly.

"Don't worry about it." Duo smiled at her, she still was the same understanding sister he knew and loved, she never changed but still there was something about her that was different almost too old. The rest of the trip back to the boy's place was quite; Hiero was especially quite he just stared out the window never glancing at Lita he was confused, how could she be alive if he's seen her ghost at there house? That can't be possible.

'This is such a headache.' Hiero was jolted out of his thoughts when the car came to a stop; all the boys exited the car but Duo.

"I want to see you again Lita." Said Duo not wanting to let his sister leave his sight for fear she might never come back.

"Lily and I are going ice skating tomorrow, why don't you and your friends come with us?" Lita hoped most of all that Hiero would come; she wanted to learn more about him and maybe just maybe melt his frozen heart.

"I can't speak for the others, but I will definitely come." Lita smiled at him, Duo use to dream of hearing her voice, see her smile again, it was almost was to good to be true, if this was a dream Duo never wanted to wake up.

"I have to get going Duo." Duo jolted out of his thoughts he noticed he was still sitting in Lita's car, his face turned ten shades of red.

"He, he, he, he, he, I meant to do that." Duo said, Duo walked in to the house after waving good bye to Lita and started looking threw the closets for ice skates while looking threw the hall closet Hiero came out of his room. He couldn't explain his feelings when he was around Lita, his heart began to pound when he saw her face or heard her name, when he was around her he couldn't think of anything to say to her it was like all the knowledge he learned evaporated. Relena never made him feel this way, just thinking of her sent shivers down Hiero's spine.

"What are you doing Duo?" asked Quatre coming out to investigate the racket Duo was making.

"Oh, hey Q-man Lita invited us ice skating with her and Lily." Said Duo with his face bared in the closet.

"Well I can't go I have a business meeting tomorrow, and Trowa is going to see Catherine, so you only have Wufei and Hiero to go with you." said the compassionate pilot.

"I am not going ice skating with that weak onna and her insane Dragon!" Bellowed Wufei from the kitchen,

"No sense asking Hiero he wouldn't go unless it's a mission, Oh well I have my sister all to myself." Said Duo finding a pair of skates,

"I will go with you Duo." said Hiero from the top of the stares catching Duo and Quatre off guard. It hurt Hiero what Duo had said, but sadly it was true he didn't know how to have fun, all his life he spent training, learning to be the perfect soldier. He often envied the children that could go to the park and play in the puddle's that was the one thing he always wanted to do.

"Cool." Said Duo his eyes glittering like a child on Christmas morning,

"Lily, are you here?" called Lita into the empty hallway shutting the front door behind her.

"In the kitchen Lita," Called Lily, Lita walked threw the swinging door leading to the kitchen, it was a large kitchen the counters were made of marble and an island with a marble top, and there was a stainless steal fridge with an oak table and chairs.

"I can't go skating with you; I have to go settle a fight between a Wood fairy and an Ice fairy." Said Lily putting her cup of tea down,

"Ok, I hope it doesn't keep you to long," Said Lita giggling, though inside she was happy she wanted Duo and Hiero to herself

"And besides Duo said he would come. I'm hoping he brings his friend Hiero with him." said Lita blushing.

"Like him do you." said Lily, she had known Lita for so long even in the Silver Millennium before she went to the Moon Kingdom. Lita was never truly happy on the Moon or on Jupiter; she had defeated her father two months before she went to the Moon because she was too young to ascend to the throne so she left for the Moon. Queen Serenity offered to educate Lita on how to rule a planet, normally the parents would do that but with her father banished and mother passed on she needed another to do that.

"Oh my yes, he's cute but he is very cold and I want to warm him up bring life back to his cold heart." Lily smiled at Lita, she did deserve love true love, and perhaps this Hiero can give it to her.

Later that evening Hiero could do nothing but toss and turn he decided to go get a snack maybe he could sleep then. Upon entering the kitchen he found Duo sitting over a hot cup of cocoa.

"Duo what are you doing up?" said Hiero getting a glass of milk and sitting down next to him.

"I doubt I could sleep, I'm too excited." Said Duo smiling into his cup, Hiero gave him a She's a spy sent to kill us look. He couldn't help it was like his mind was forced to think that way, no matter how mush he didn't want it too.

"I know what you're thinking Hiero and I don't care if by some chance Lita was sent to kill us. Then I will die happy because I finely have my sister back, I have dreamt for the past eight years she would come back someday and now that I finely have my wish I will never give it up." Said Duo fighting not to cry he had been so lonely these past years only the thought of his sister one-day returning gave him the strength to go on, Hiero sighed deeply and didn't something he had never done before.

"I don't blame you Duo; in this life of death we lead we made many sacrifices that we regret. One of which was giving up our lives so we may become heartless demons of the night, but you have the chance to gain back your life before all this nightmare started, many of us would give our lives for that chance." Said Hiero actually opening up to someone and expressing his feelings something he had never done.

"Your right Hiero, my sister once told me in a dream after she left, 'You may give up everything even yourself for some reason someday, but know that you could always find your self again if you look hard enough.' It's almost as if she knew what I would become when I got older." Said Duo remembering the night Duo had finely gone to sleep after sister left, Duo couldn't close his eyes with out imagining the deaths of his friends and father Maxwell and Sister Helen. His body forced him to sleep at first he had nightmares of them dying of them calling to him in the darkness but every time just as he was going to reach them they would be killed and he would fall into the abyss.

"That's impossible Duo." said Hiero his practical mind could never believe in magic or anything of the sorts; then again he did see a real life dragon earlier that evening.

End Chapter:


	9. chapter 9

I got the idea for this chapter from the book journey to the west and the movie the lost empire

Hero by Firebird Phoenix  
Chapter IX

Seth stood in the great hall of the Jade Emperor he wore his finest uniform a black uniform with three green stars and with sign if Jupiter on his sleeve, and a sword at his side. Seth bowed to the Jade Emperor whom sat behind his desk and wore robes for an Emperor, he looked vary distinguished proud and honorable when around him you could feel the ancient aura of him.

"Greetings Jade Emperor, I am Seth of the Jupiterian's, I come with a message from my King." said Seth

"And what dose King Ken'ichi wish of the Jade Emperor?" asked Governor Confucius, he tried to sound noble but he just came off as annoying.

"My King wishes too be named Guardian of the Shadow Earth." Said Seth, the Jade Emperor held his chin with his thumb and four-figure.

"Do they need a Guardian?" asked the Jade Emperor, not willing to hand something of this magnitude over so easily.

"Yes you Highness, the humans have been at war for years." Said Seth assuming his augment was already won.

"It is true the humans of shadow earth have been at war for many years and for many reasons, but I am not sure King Ken'ichi would make a worthy guardian. They shall have the chance to prove that do not need King Ken'ichi as a guardian." said the wise Jade Emperor he remembered what happened when he was King of Jupiter.

"If you permit your highness I have prepared a list of what the humans consider hero's from the last war." Seth handed the scroll to Governor Confucius whom then handed it to the Jade Emperor.

"The Gundam Pilots, they shall be sufficient. Confucius I wish for you too bring them here personally." Said the Jade Emperor

"As you wish you Highness," Said Confucius bowing he left the great hall, as did Seth; Seth imagined an easy victory considering the pilots shady past.

'How foolish of you Makoto, you didn't think that we would be watching you led strait to your friends.' Thought Seth darkly, his spies have been watching Lita sense she first broke Duo out of the base it wasn't waiting for her reveal her friends to them, and that they were the Gundam Pilots was even better making his job much easier.

Lita was already at the skating rink trying to teach Dragon how to skate he was the size on a python skating on his claws and running into walls along the way. He used his tail to push himself off of the wall he just smashed into but he pushed too hard and was send zooming down the ice screaming his head off and smack right into another wall, Lita sweat-dropped and was thankful she rented the whole skating rink.

"Dragon's are not meant to skate, it's just too unnatural," Yelled Ryuu with a few bruises on his face. "I'm going to the sidelines you Jupiterian's can keep you're skating." Said Ryuu flying off into the stands,

"I will get you skating yet!" Lita yelled to Ryuu sleeping on the bench.

"You will not!" Lita sighed and continued skating.

Hiero and Duo had just arriving at the only skating rink in town, Hiero admired Lita's skating; she wore blue jeans and a white turtle neck sweater she skated out beautifully like an angel on ice, Lita didn't noticed Duo and Hiero get on the ice, Duo in his priest outfit and Hiero in blue jeans and black winter coat. Hiero was the perfect soldier but he didn't know anything of skating, Doctor J thought skating was a waste of training time, Duo on the other hand knew enough to get by. Hiero stood enchanted by Lita's graceful movements and elegant jumps Duo elbowed him jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Don't ogle my sister man." Duo said teasing Hiero, Duo knew Hiero wasn't eyeing up his sister he was the perfect soldier after all, things like that were unheard of for him.

"I was scanning our surrounding Maxwell." Hiero said bluntly and emotionless

"Sure you were." Said Duo sarcastically with a sly smile skating off

'I shouldn't have come, I can't skate, I'm just going to make a fool of myself.' Hiero thought grimly, he always felt vary isolated and shut out from the world never belonging anywhere or with anyone.

"What are you doing, hanging here all alone Hiero?" Lita surprised him, when he looked into Lita eyes he felt something he couldn't explain the feeling of kindness, understanding, and belonging all in one, he felt right with Lita like it was meant to be.

"I can't skate." Hiero said emotionless, he thought he would scare her off with his cold dead voice but she just smiled at him.

"There's no time like the present to learn Hiero." When she took his hand in hers his heart started to race, Hiero forgot about everything around them as they glided. Duo watched Hiero with his sister and he looked happy but it was well hidden.

'Hiero told me he envied people who can show emotion. I know deep down he wants to feel emotions too, but I think he's forgotten how, maybe Lita can help him regain them.' thought Duo as he watched Hiero and his sister skate, the perfect couple one emotionless and one full of emotion. Duo glided over to Lita and Hiero surprising them, of course Hiero wanted to kill Duo for interrupting his moment with Lita.

"Lita, mind if I talk to Hiero for a minuet," Duo asked

"Ok, I think Ryuu wants to talk to me anyway." Ones Lita was on the other side of the rink and was talking to Ryuu, Duo sighed deeply looked at Hiero vary seriously.

"Hiero why don't you ask Lita to help you regain your emotions, I mean she is the perfect choice, she hasn't been tainted by the war." Said Duo looking over at Lita admiring her in more ways then one

"What makes you so sure Duo, She's been missing for nine years, and then she shows up out of the blue with no explanation isn't that too odd." Hiero questioned his military mind taking its hold on him again.

"Don't you ever get tired of thinking everyone is out to kill you?" Duo asked annoyed by Hiero and his spy ways, all he wanted was to enjoy skating with his sister and Hiero's ways weren't going to ruin that.

"Yes." Said Hiero quietly, avoiding eye contact with Duo.

"So ask Lita to help you what's the worse that can happen?" said Duo stating his point but the question was will Hiero act on Duo's advice. "You know, threw the war, the one thing I always feared was that Lita was the pilot of one the mobile suits I destroyed." Duo and Hiero skating back over to Lita, Hiero stayed back unsure he wanted to ask Lita for her help but he didn't know how too.

'What am I thinking, why would a woman like Lita want to help a monster like me.' Hiero thought grimly, Lita picked up on Hiero's unhappiness, Lita wanted to warm him up let him feel and get rid of the cold gripping his heart, everything became suddenly quite too quite, a figure he was of normal height and little over weight he wore fine Chinese robes he was Chinese as well, he held an arrogance around him that was annoying.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" Demanded Hiero who had his gun along with Duo trained on the strange man.

"Confucius say, it is rude to address someone in high stature so rudely." Duo and Hiero clicked there weapons, Confucius simply shook his head.

"Lady Makoto I'm glad you're here, I have come to tell you, that you been summoned to the Imperial Court by order of the Jade Emperor, too decide the guardianship of Shadow Earth and that the Gundam pilots have been chosen to represent Shadow Earth, We must be going." Confucius clapped his hands together he and the boys were gone,

"So Ken'ichi thinks he can gain control of this world by gaining guardianship of it, well he has another thing coming, I'm going to the Imperial Court and asking for guardianship of this earth myself." Said Lita she should have known that Ken'ichi would have tried something like this.

"Lita if you do that the boys will know your identity as will Ken'ichi." Said Ryuu, he knew that Lita has to fight for guardianship of this earth there was no other way.

"Yes Ryuu, I can't let Ken'ichi gain control of this earth if he doses all hell will break lose." Said Lita steadfast in her decision

"Well we better go before it's too late," Ryuu circled around Lita and they where gone.

Hiero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei found them selves in a large courthouse with hundreds of people watching from seats fifty feet high.

"Where are we?" asked Quatre, he was busy in a meeting the next thing he knew he was here with the other pilots.

"Ken'ichi is asking someone called the Jade Emperor for guardianship of Shadow Earth what ever that is and we are supposed to defend this Shadow Earth for what I guess is that Ken'ichi doesn't get guardianship." Said Duo trying to explain something he himself could barely understand.

"Maxwell that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Said Wufei not believing a word of it

"Look what's happened in the last while, we met a dragon, monsters are attacking people, and a superhero saves everyone, and you think this is impossible." The boys were taken out of the conversation by the banging of the Jade Emperor's mallet.

"From what I can see, the Gundam Pilots no nothing of are ways here so I ask that one of the gods here come forth to represent them?" the Jade Emperor asked, no one was coming forward the entire hall was quite.

"I will represent them." Everyone turned to the doorway there stood Princess Makoto in her formal gown, long green gown; low cut top and a long frilly skirt that was slit down the middle. She had a green ribbon tied on her neck and a long green pendant necklace; another green ribbon held her hair in a ponytail with rose in the middle, her Jupiter symbol shown proudly on her forehead, green leafs and roses adorned her skirt and were held on by themselves. A smaller Dragon floated next to Princess Makoto; she walked slowly down to the Jade Emperor's desk.

"Greetings Princess Makoto of Jupiter, it has been too long a time sense we have last seen each other." said the Jade Emperor, Lady Makoto and the Jade Emperor were good friends she had asked for his advise when she had to over throw her father King Ken'ichi,

"Too long Jade Emperor." Said Princess Makoto

"You wish to represent the Humans, Lady Makoto?"

"Yes Jade Emperor, and also I wish to be named Guardian of Shadow Earth."

"But don't you guard Princess Serenity?"

"I only guarded her out of friendship but in truth I am guardian to no one or any world." Princess Makoto's words were very well spoken and her royal nobility showed greatly.

"Vary well Lady Makoto, you may fight for the right of guardianship of Shadow Earth I also give you a twenty-four hour recess so you may inform the humans of the happenings here and form a plain." Said the Jade Emperor he was vary fond of Lady Makoto, and her gave the at most respect.

"Thank you old friend," Said Lady Makoto

End Chapter:


	10. chapter 10

Hero

By

Firebird Phoenix

"I can't believe it! My sister a one thousand year old princess from Jupiter and Sailor Jupiter, I'm guessing you're not human?" said Duo he was more shocked then angry. Lita had told them everything after they left, the Jade Emperor gave them a house too sleep, eat, and whatever else. It was decorated as if it was brought out of the past of ancient China.

"So tell me, sister dear, how everyone as in this universe, got here?" asked Duo in a sarcastic tone

"One thousand years ago in a different universe all the planets had life Mars, Venus, the Moon, you name it, all had life. And all the planets were in harmony that lasted a thousand years it was called the Silver Millennium, but like all peace, it always comes to an end at some point. For us it was when the Negaverse attacked, destroying all life on the planets, but thankfully, the planets crystal saved the people and they were able to be reborn and live a new life." Said Lita trying to tell the scout story to the boys

"What's a Planet crystal?" asked Quatre quite confused about everything

"Each planet has it's own power like fire for Mars, metal for Venus, and wood for Jupiter, and the planet crystal's is the most concentrated source of that power, my Crystal is Jupiter's Emerald." Said Lita

"What is Shadow Earth?" Hiero asked, his cold and lifeless voice chilled Lita too the bone, she could feel Hiero's disappointment in her, and Lita felt ashamed that she hid this truth from them even though she had no choice. Lita couldn't bear to look Hiero in the eye his gaze upon her felt more like a judgment then anything.

"It is your Earth, when the Silver Millennium was destroyed the people of the planets needed a place to live and since the earth was too small, the Jade Emperor created a portal to a different universe; it was identical to my universe except no life existed in this galaxy. So the Jade Emperor moved the people from the planets here were they were reborn and lived out their lives but the scouts were sent to earth aside from me."

"Why weren't you sent with the others, some kind of mistake?" Said Duo with bitterness in his voice; he wouldn't look at Lita as he asked his question.

"I don't know Duo, but mistake or not I wouldn't give up being your sister for anything." Duo looked at Lita with a half smile but he was glad she said that. She is the only family he has left.

"Good now that, that's all cleared up I have to figure out how to win this."

"What do you think Ken'ichi will use to win?" asked Quatre, he had hoped to help Lita he for one didn't want Ken'ichi as the guardian of shadow earth.

"Your resent wars, he'll say you're too violent not to have a guardian and that a hard guardian like himself can save your people from future violence, but the way he rules you'll just have more then ever before." explained Lita. Pushing back her bangs Lita poured herself a glass of water and slowly drank it, she looked at her empty cup and left the boys to try and think up a plain on how to win this fight.

"The very fate of the free world rests on the shoulders of five murders and one reincarnated alien princess." Trowa spoke; Duo wanted to say something but could seem to find the words, Hiero didn't know what to think on one hand he had the loving, kind, caring, Lita on the other he had the alien princess and superhero who had been lying to them, but it not like they were being all truthful and everything.

'Lita haunted our house, perhaps she already knows we are Gundam Pilots, and then she still was kind to us knowing we're monsters.' Hiero went to find Lita he needed to know if she knew they were Gundam Pilots he had found her standing under the cherry blossom trees in the garden.

Hiero quietly approached her, Lita truly looked like a goddess as the cherry blossom pedals rained around her in her long green dress, and Lita turned to face him. Hiero's words caught in his throat his world had turned upside down all by one girl, his simple black and white world was destroyed and replaced by a world full of magic, mythical creatures and alien royalty, all the mountains of questions Hiero wanted ask he could only come out with one.

"Did you know?" asked Hiero, Lita gave him a puzzled look, her kind eyes breaking all of Hiero's defenses and melting his icy heart.

"Did you know that I'm a monster, when we first met in the flesh?" for the first time in Hiero's teenage years he was on the brink of crying, Lita cupped his face in her soft gentle hand, closing his eyes Hiero held her hand with his own letting two tears escape from him eyes and fall freely down his cheek.

"You are not a monster Hiero, I knew from before I even met you, that you were a Gundam pilot and I don't care, I never did, you are a good man and have a good and kind heart you just need to reawaken it again; throughout everything you've had to face you froze your heart so you wouldn't feel any guilt, remorse, or pain let your heart wake up Hiero and get rid of this hard and lifeless person you've been living for far to long." Spoke Lita with such kindness and passion that could fill anyone with emotion

"I don't know how." Said Hiero quietly not daring to let Lita's hand go for fear it might brake this moment.

"Yes you do Hiero, just remember, let go of your pain and suffering." Lita slowly leaned in and kissed young Hiero upon his lips with the cherry blossoms raining around them, suddenly a blast of emotions erupted inside of Hiero and the emptiness and numbness was gone from him all the pain and suffering Hiero had in his short life didn't seem to matter anymore only the joy and happiness he felt now and the girl that gave it to him mattered. Lita looked into Hiero's blue eyes and no longer did she see emptiness and cold but filled to the tips with happiness, joy, and love. Lita smiled so genuinely from the moment she first kissed Hiero she knew in her heart and soul that they were meant to be, Hiero was her soul mate; their love was to be envied threw out the universe and last till the end of it. Watching from the house was Lily, crying that Lita had found her soul mate and was finely going to get the happiness she most definitely deserved; someone tapped Lily on her shoulder and offered her a handkerchief.

"Thanks..." Paused Lily

"Quatre Winner." Said Quatre bowing lightly

"Lily. Just Lily I have too many names' to use them all." Lily smiled

"Are you a goddess here?" asked Quatre, he knew it was a corny question but he still wanted to know

"Not really, I'm Mother Nature." Quatre lost his balance lightly and sweat-dropped.

"You mean, Mother Nature, as the real Mother Nature," Lily chuckled and nodded yes Quatre sat back for a few seconds taking it all in.

"Why did you become a Gundam Pilot Quatre?" Lily watched a Quatre seemed to shrink away into the shadows as if ashamed of that part in his life.

"All we wanted was to be independent from Earth, govern our selves by people that live on the colonies and not by someone that's never even been there, you know." Said Quatre; he looked into Lily eyes for acceptance, understanding why he had to do those terrible things he did

"I know why the colonies fought, I was there, but I want to know why you fought, what caused you fight?" asked Lily, she had been around sense the Silver Millennium all planets must have a mother nature for it to sustain life she keeps nature balance when something was taken from the earth she made sure it was balanced by giving something back or creating something new, she was Jupiter's mother earth after it's people were sent to earth she was sent here to watch over this earth

"I wanted my life to have meaning, purpose I guess, it's hard to explain it's like I have to fight like I was protecting something important but I didn't know what, it was just a feeling I would get." Quatre scuffed at his explanation it was stupid and he knew it but that was the best way he could put into words why he fought, Lily smiled brightly at him with a twinkle in her eye,

"You were protecting something vary important Quatre, you didn't fight for money or power like the many others that fought, yours was a more noble cause. You fought to protect life it's self, you're a protector Quatre a descendant from the planet's children." Said Lily her eyes sparkling like never before

"I don't understand?" said the puzzled Quatre.

"You know about the people from the planets right? Mars, Jupiter, Venus."

"Yea, But everyone from shadow earth are descendants from the planets." Said Quatre; Lily shook her head no.

"Their not Quatre, they're mixed actually, some of the planets children went to earth and some of the earth people came here. To balance it out, everyone from the planets are protectors, people who have this overwhelming urge to protect people for reasons they can understand it's just a feeling they have but over the centuries it was believed that the protectors died out." Said Lily never in all her life did she think she would come across a descendant from the planets again that meant there was still hope for Shadow earth there was still a chance Lita would win this battle.

"Why didn't Lita tell us this before?" asked Quatre

"Well... only the Jade Emperor and I know about that little secret." Lily answered shyly; she kissed Quatre on the cheeked and ran off to tell Lita the great news. Quatre touched his cheek softly feeling the unusual warmth her kiss left.

'When ever I see Lily my heart races, I'm almost at a loss for words, could it be possible I'm falling for her? What a stupid idea, she's Mother Nature for crying out loud! I would have a snow-balls chance in hell with her.' Thought Quatre, how could a mass murderer like him have a chance?

"Where is that silly girl? Ah ha," Lily said in victory, she had found Hiero and Lita in one back bedrooms trying to figure out how to win guardianship.

"Lita I have great news, which might just let you win."

"What is it Lily?" A ray of hope braking into her voice

"Quatre is a protector and I'm betting the rest of the boys are too."

"But everyone here would be one right? So how can that help us?" asked Lita

"No Lita they aren't, you see to balance everything out the Jade Emperor took 100,000 of the people of earth and put them on Shadow Earth then took 50,000 of the plaints people and put them on Earth, over the millenniums it was thought that the protector blood was destroyed but if the boys are protectors then that means not everyone was fighting for power or money and there maybe more." Lily glowing she was so happy, Lita smiled triumphantly she knew how to win now.

The next day the great hall was packed to the roof with gods and goddess's, Ken'ichi took the right table with Seth and three other generals, Ken'ichi looked smug and high on himself Lita wanted nothing more then to kick him off his horse. Lita had the left table, she sat in the middle while the boys surrounded her, Lily watched from the balconies above her.

"Order, Order!" shouted the Jade Emperor banging his mallet

"We are here to decide the guardianship of Shadow Earth, let the trail begin," Said the Governor,

"King Ken'ichi shall speak first." Ken'ichi rose

"Your Honor, Shadow Earth has been plagued buy war for most of its life; it is obvious that the people of Shadow Earth need a guardian like myself, if I am granted guardianship then peace will finally reign. In my rule I will keep under control and suppress any war or fighting that would brake out; wars have become so rampant that young people are starting to fight in these wars. Those boys right over there have killed hundreds of people in these war and they are thought of as heroes. What kind of people would think that murderers are heroes? And I believe that Princess Jupiter cannot handle such a responsibility." King Ken'ichi sat back down with Lita glaring daggering at him

"The floor recognizes Princess Jupiter." Called the governor

"Your Honor, King Ken'ichi had valid points, Shadow Earth has seen many wars in it's time and does need a guardian but the kind of guardianship King Ken'ichi is offering will bring peace but only for a short time soon the humans would revolt and more wars and fighting would brake out, then what, oppress the humans even more by introducing slavery. You can't not oppress a people the crave freedom, there last war was for independence, all the colonies wanted was freedom from Shadow Earth these boys didn't fight for power or money, but for life they are protectors and who knows how many more are out there just waiting to come out. If I am given guardianship I will stop the wars and fighting by fairness and justice not by oppression, and may I remind King Ken'ichi the time he ruled a world he tried to conquer a galaxy; and if anyone still believes that I can't handle the responsibility, then let me tell you about Queen Beryl, the Doom Tree, the Black Moon Family, the Doom Phantom, the Witch's 5, Pharaoh 90, the Black Moon Circus, Nehlenia, and last but not least Galaxia. I helped protect a world against all the threats the Negaverse threw at the Sailor Scouts in a world I wasn't even born to protect and I still do it in this world I protect this world from Youma's. So give the guardianship to someone who knows what she is doing." Lita sat back down with a large smile on her face of course Ken'ichi was fuming with rage.

"The Court is in recess until I came back with my decision." Said the Jade Emperor, Duo paced impatiently outside the Emperor's court room, waiting for the Emperor's ruling

"Stop pacing Duo it won't make time go faster." Said Lita sitting down next to Hiero

"Are you sure?" asked Duo, Lita giggled at his comment, everyone was nervous about the Jade Emperor's ruling they could only pray he would pick Lita and not Ken'ichi.

"The Emperor has come to a decision." Said the Governor, Lita and the boys followed the Governor back into the court room and waited for the Jade Emperor to read his ruling, clearing his throat the Jade Emperor prepared to read the document.

End Chapter:


	11. chapter 11

**Hero by Firebird Phoenix**

**Chapter XI**

Lita and the boys sat anxiously waiting for the Jade Emperor to read his ruling, the seconds passed by like minutes and the minutes like hours, Ken'ichi on the other hand didn't look worried at all, he was sure of himself, in his mind he was going to win and Lita would be left crying unable to do anything about the changes he will make.

"I have heard all arguments and it is obvious to me that Shadow Earth needs a guardian to the highest degree, but now I choose who shall rain over Shadow Earth, although you are both equally qualified I must choose who would bring an ever lasting peace and who would be best to deal with the Youma attacks. King Ken'ichi you have strength, power and experience as King. Princess Makoto, you are strong, have great power, and have experience dealing with Youma's, but I reflected on the age old proverb, with age comes wisdom, and so I must choose who has been trained in ruling a world, let it be known through out the universe that the Guardian of Shadow Earth is now and shall forever be... Princess Makoto!" banging his mallet the Jade Emperor made his ruling official. Tears of joy fell down the guardians face spinning on her heels Lita hugged Hiero.

"We did it Hiero, we did it!" Lita cried

"NO!" bellowed Ken'ichi slamming his fists on the table, his eyes burned with fire that matched his face.

"She can not be named guardian!" yelled Ken'ichi

"Oh but she can, King Ken'ichi and has, Come forth Guardian" Said the wise Emperor, Lita approached the Jade Emperor.

"I the Jade Emperor name you Guardian of Shadow Earth and let it be known that among your many other names you shall also be known as Sailor Shadow Dragon, guardian of Shadow Earth." Just as the emperor finished his speech Lita was hit by a large blinding bolt of lighting when the light faded there stood Lita in an Eternal inform, knee high white boots with a outlined gold Japanese dragon circled each boot and a small dragon insignia at the top, her three layered forest green, leaf green and light green skirts had the same gold dragon encircling them all, her longer back bow was a transparent green with two forest green ribbons, her front bow was transparent, her hair tie was now two emeralds, her necklace now had a gold trim around it.

"Your Honor?" asked Ken'ichi

"What is it now?" asked the annoyed Emperor

"I asked for possession of the Gundam Pilots souls." Said Ken'ichi, the entire courtroom gasped

"But they are alive, how can you ask that?" questioned the governor

"Each one of the boys is guilty horrible crimes I demand that right." Said Ken'ichi

"Hum, once that act has been issued the souls in question must be name to a higher being and sense King Ken'ichi in the only one asking it, I am forced to grant him possession of the boy's souls." Said the Jade Emperor just as the Emperor was going to bang in mallet.

"I ask for possession of the boys souls as well." said Lita, the Jade Emperor stopped his mallet and placed in down.

"Very well tomorrow, we shall decide the owner the pilot's souls." The Jade Emperor exited his court room and Ken'ichi left in quite a huff, but Lita stood silent Lily gently tapped Lita on her shoulder turning to face her.

"What have I done Lily?" Lita chocked out Lily put her arm around Lita's shoulders,

"What you had too Lita, what you did was best you know that you don't have the time to pout over your decision you need a plain, you could play the kindness card again and see if it works, I mean look at Hiero before he met you he was lifeless and in the little time he spent with you has made him into a whole new person I'm sure the Jade Emperor will take that into account." Lita smiled at Lily she did stand a good chance of wining but the boys have led such violent lives the emperor might choose the strict master instead of her. The boys had returned to the house, Duo of course protested but Lily told him it was best to leave Lita alone at this time, Lita returned to the house shortly after and plucked herself down in a chair, rested her elbow on the arm and her forehead in her hand.

"Lita what did Ken'ichi ask for?" asked Duo who cautiously approached her, all of the boys were there Quatre and Trowa sat in chairs against the side wall Wufei was leaning on the doorway siding and Hiero was standing in a shadowy corner like is usually did, sighing Lita began to explain.

"Ken'ichi has asked the Emperor; too basically give him your souls so he may own them forever."

"Can he do that?" asked Duo who was overwhelmed by these turn of events

"Sadly yes, when a human(s) has led a bad life like killing a lot of people, when that human dies a higher being can set claim on the soul." Said Lita

"But were not dead yet." Said Quatre

"True, but all of you committed these crimes at such a young age, because of that Ken'ichi can claim your souls before you die."

"What will happen if Ken'ichi wins?" asked Hiero his face half hidden by shadow

"He will own all of you for eternity." Lita whispered, Duo slammed his fist into a wall nearly punching a hole threw it.

"Is there anyway we would end up not being property of someone." Asked Duo annoyed and angry

"No, only if I could prove you never did those crimes you are accused of." Lita hadn't looked any of them in the eye sense this conversation first began

"That's it, were screwed" Said Duo flopping down into a chair

"You asked for our souls too, right?" asked Wufei

"That's right."

"If Ken'ichi wins; what will he do with us?" asked Duo his eyes hidden by his bangs

"Most likely force you to fight for his cause to conquer the world, five good fighters joining his cause he will jump with joy... Wait a minuet that's it!" exclaimed Lita

"What's it?" asked Duo

"I can use his battle back on Jupiter to win this, what he did was vary unworthy of honor, honor is of great importance here and too attack another planet in a truce is cowardly and if he's that he can't own souls."

"That is a smart plain Lita; you know Ken'ichi is going to use what happened on Jupiter against you." Said Lily who had just entered the room

"Yea I know, but I'm going to bed it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Lita bid everyone a good night then headed off to sleep

"What happened on Jupiter?" asked Duo

"Now that is Lita's tale to tell." Lily went to sleep

"What could have happened that might cost Lita the fight?" asked Duo

"Something bad, or else she wouldn't be worried about it so much." Answered Hiero, it didn't take long for the long day to take its toll. The next morning Lita and the boys sat in the court room waiting for the trail to start.

"The trial for the Gundam Pilots souls shall now commence. King Ken'ichi shall speak first." Announced the governor

"Thank you governor, Your Honor these boys are soldiers merciless killers willing to take innocent lives to complete their mission be it a five year old child or an entire colony. These boys don't even know the meaning of the word remorse, these boys don't need kindness or whatever Princess Makoto would offer them, they need discipline and punishment for their crimes, they will never change they have gone to far to come back; would you give these criminals to a traitor to her people and king? I wouldn't how are we to know she wouldn't turn to evil and use these boys to execute her wicked plains. Princess Makoto betrayed her people before and she would do it again in a heartbeat to prove her point. In closing your Honor do not entrust these souls in the hands of a traitor." Ken'ichi sat back down with Lita glaring daggers in his back, calming herself she prepared for her speech.

"Your Honor, King Ken'ichi has accused me of many things, calling me an untrustworthy and a traitor, but if anyone was a traitor to Jupiter it's him. During his so called quest to rule the galaxy our people starved, he demanded ¾ of all the food for his campaign, if anyone refused you would be sent to prison, the people had to scrounge like rats for any amount of food. And heaven for bid you had an able teenage son for you could bet your bottom dollar his soldiers would come for him, boys as young as 13 were forced to fight, and if you refused you would be dragged out of your home and forced to watch your family die by some horrible means. I am not ashamed of what I did, in fact I'm proud of it, any ruler be it king or queen is nothing but a servant to his people, he is there to bring order not chaos not too send children to die in a useless battle time and time again. If what I did for my people was wrong then throw me in chains but do not sent these boys into the hands of a madman." Lita sat back down and sighed heavily, the emperor held his chin in his hand considering the arguments.

"I find myself at a stand still, both parties give valid points so I must ask for one of the humans to give a testimony of his life." The boys talked amongst each other

"I'll do it." Said Hiero

"Why you she's my sister."

"That's the point Duo the Jade Emperor might not consider your testimony sense your brother and sister." Said Quatre

"Fine you win."

"I'll do it." Hiero sat up

"Come forth human." Hiero did as he was told standing before the Jade Emperor he could feel the accusing eyes of the god's and goddess's on his back it was almost unbearable but he could also feel Lita eyes upon him and all the others melted away and didn't matter anymore.

"Well speak up; don't keep the Jade Emperor waiting." Said the annoying governor

"Honorable Emperor," Hiero started, "I have been a soldier all my live, I cannot remember a time when I was not in training to become one, over the years of vary hard training I became lifeless I couldn't feel anything no hatred, sadness, joyfulness, or love I was a lifeless shell. It became so I would crave for a battle I could fight because then my life had purpose a meaning. But not anymore I thought I lost my soul that I would never be a normal person but I've learned that I never lost my soul that it was just in hibernation, all I have to do was awaken it and I did but it wasn't a church or a moment in life like the perfect sunset, the person I am now these emotions I have are all caused by one person your honor, it was Princess Makoto that gave me this gift, we all know she didn't have to help me but she did, no one asked her she did it out of the kindness of her heart. I am living proof that kindness can help an impossible soldier like me and the others more then discipline. I have known Princess Makoto for three months and look what I have become, I don't want to fight anymore I want to live peacefully with Lita. And I believe with every fiber of my being that if we are given to King Ken'ichi we will be forced to fight and then I might lose my soul again. Thank you your honor." Hiero sat back down all of the pilots just stared at him in disbelief never in all their lives would they have believed that Hiero would have changed so much in such a short time. The Jade Emperor held his chin and considered his chose.

"King Ken'ichi if I am to think of Princess Makoto as a traitor to Jupiter which in my opinion she isn't I would also have to consider your actions as well and I strongly believe you don't want that so I must consider your testimonies on those maters inadmissible, and I shall base my judgment on the boy's actions. And in conclusion to that I believe you humans should be punished for your crimes severely but that is for your master to decide. I rule in favor of...King Ken'ichi." The banging of the Emperors mallet rang in Lita ears as her world crumbled.

"It is my belief that King Ken'ichi can punish you accordingly." Said the Jade Emperor

"Thank you, your honor you have chosen wisely." The governor brought out five crystals attached to gold chains, a beam of light shot from each crystal and hit each boy a ball of light left them and went into the crystal, green for Duo, dark green for Trowa, dark blue for Wufei, yellow for Quatre, and blue for Hiero. Lita collapsed into her chair unable to stand she glared at the Jade Emperor who sat quietly.

"Come now, time to go home." Ken'ichi called to the boys, their minds protects but their bodies followed him out the court room and out of Lita life forever, Lita got up and marched right up to the Emperor of course the governor tried to stop her but she just pushed him out of the way.

"Why did you give them to him? You know what he'll do." Lita was shaking in anger, the Emperor smiled slyly and winked at Lita.

End Chapter.


	12. chapter 12

Hero by Firebird Phoenix

Chapter XII

"Emperor I know that Ken'ichi is sending the Youma's to attack Shadow Earth, I've faced Seth, his right hand man myself." Lita eyes threatened to betray her and allow her to cry in front of the Jade Emperor.

"Even your allegations were true Makoto you are the guardian of Shadow Earth now I know you'll do what is best, but I still stand strong in my judgment, the Gundam Pilots have committed serious crimes and can not go unpunished for them." The Emperors' explanation for his judgment gave Lita no comfort only a determination to rescue her friends from Ken'ichi. A large thunder and lighting storm roared overhead of the Jade Emperors' court, a large bolt of lightning busted into the courtroom striking Lita and retreating with her inside the bolt.

Each of the boys sat in a small dark cell alone, they were not restrained in anyway, and they only had a small caller on their necks that would emit a strong electrical shock that was paralyzing even for Hiero. Hiero sat in his darkness it seemed comforting for him, the dark it was not judgmental like the light, the dark was welcoming while the light shunned his existence, the door hissed open and Ken'ichi disturbed his loving darkness.

"You know I have possession of your soul now, I can make you do anything I want even make you walk off a cliff, it's funny really the Jade Emperor gave you too the one person who would make you more evil and cynical." Ken'ichi laughed at his victory. "You are never going to see my daughter again in life or death."

"I am not evil or cynical and I will see Lita again someday." Ken'ichi scowled at Hiero he was strong, stronger then Ken'ichi first anticipated but he will brake him, he would make sure of it.

"Tell me Hiero do like the dark?" Hiero waited to refuse him not tell him anything or even lie but he could not

"Yes I like this darkness." Hiero mentally kicked himself for not being strong enough to resist Ken'ichi even if Ken'ichi owned his soul he should fight him.

"You have strength Hiero; it will serve me well once I've broken you." Said Ken'ichi arrogantly, Hiero snorted at his comment

"Don't you believe me? Seth for instance was once a high member in the resistance back on Jupiter, I captured him, turned him to my cause, and he became my most loyal General, just like you will soon be." Even in the dark Hiero could sense his smirk; Hiero would have given anything to wipe it off him.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Ken'ichi, I will escape here and return to Lita mark my words." Hiero did not care about anything except escape Hiero have finely found love and emotions again and he'll be damned if some Emperor he only just heard of a few days ago says he has to stay with Ken'ichi.

"I love it when people resist me; it makes all the more fun." Ken'ichi turned to leave with his same arrogant smirk

"You know Ken'ichi there is a difference between loyalty and compliance." Ken'ichi snorted and stormed out the door.

Lita had been beating a punching bag until her knuckles bled, even with her knuckles bleeding and screaming in pain, she would not stop punching it, all the pain and anger that Lita felt toward the Jade Emperor and Ken'ichi was being taken out on this simple bag.

"Lita stop!" Lily cried, she ran over to Lita and took her bloody hands in hers

"You can't beat yourself up over this Lita."

"Why not, they put their lives and souls in my hands and I failed them! There might have been something else I could have done or said but I didn't and because of that my brother and only person I've ever truly loved is in the worse possible hands." Sweet tears trickled down Lita's cheeks, "I never should have come back, if I hadn't come back Duo…"

"Would be blind and sitting in a WOJ prison cell, and your beloved Hiero would be an emotionless murder that he once was. I do not know where you are getting the idea your coming here was a bad thing, if you had not come this planet would most likely be under the control of Ken'ichi and his group. We have worked too long and too hard too keep this planet safe and I will not let you feel sorry for yourself." Lily did not notice the harshness in her voice rise

"Why Lily, I don't think I've ever herd you get angry." Smiled Lita

"Yea well, I'm going to be getting angrier if you don't stop feeling sorry for yourself and do something about Ken'ichi." Lita smiled truthfully and thankfully

"So are you going to do something?" Taking Lily's hand with a new fire of determination in her eyes

"Defiantly, where is Ken'ichi hiding them?" Lita asked holding her chin in thought

"Hello Mother Nature here, you can ask me." Said Lily waving her hand sarcastically

"What about the Jade Emperor, and I'm going to need an army to break them out." Asked Lita once she found the boys she did not know how to get the out she had a few plains but they would most likely hurts the boys.

"You let me worry about the Emperor." Lily gave Lita and wink

"And I'll deal with the army." flashing a toothy smile Ryuu flouting next to Lita

"Ryuu, where have you been?"

"Securing your security, come we should go get them to attack Ken'ichi." Lita followed Ryuu outside; she sat in her usual spot by Ryuu's' head

"Lily where are they?" Lily smiled

"I have reports that he is hiding them in the Sanq Kingdom." Lita and Ryuu began to float into the air slowly.

"I'll meet you there; if you get lost just follow the birds." Said Lily transformed into Sailor Gaea

"Birds?" Lita asked

"Yea, I'll instruct all the birds to fly to the WOJ base holding the boys."

"Hey Lily thanks, for everything." Lita and Ryuu flew off not toward the Kingdom but to the far corners of heaven too get Lita's army. They flew threw the skies of heaven toward to the eastern mountains.

"Ryuu where is this army?" Sailor Shadow Dragon asked the warm wind blowing her hair.

"They live on the tops of the mountains don't worry Lita." Said Ryuu

Ryuu landed in a valley nestled between all the mountains peaks, Lita looked around her in awe, Dragons of all breeds sat on the top of the peeks.

"My Brothers and Sisters, I have returned as I said I would, and I bring with me Sailor Shadow Dragon, Sailor Soldier of Dragons." Lita looked at Ryuu when she heard what he called her.

'Is that what the dragons call me?' thought Lita

"It had been many thousand years sense the honorable Dragons have fought in a battle." Spoke Ryuu loudly to his people

"There have been no battles worthy for Dragons to fight." Spoke the Dragon leader his red scales almost burning, his large think horns sitting proudly on his head; no other Dragon had horns as big as his.

"That is true but now I believe a battle that is worthy for Dragons. Sailor Shadow Dragon, and myself are going to go battle an army of Youma's, under the command of King Ken'ichi.

"Ken'ichi!" roared the Dragon Leader, "The former King of Jupiter betrayed and dishonored the Dragons when he tried to take over the galaxy a thousand years ago. It is well known threw out the universe that the people of Jupiter are people of Dragons. We will help you with your battle Ryuu and Sailor Shadow Dragon." The Dragon Leader leaped from his peak and landed before Lita.

"The Last time I saw you young Makoto you were a baby, I am pleased to see you grew up with strength and honor. Let it be known that Princess Makoto shall receive help from the dragon race for as long as dragons live." All of the dragons roared and cheered at the leaders' diction, they had all heard about her adventures from Ryuu on his last visit and believed she was returning, honor back to the dragons, the honor that Ken'ichi stole from them.

End Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Hero by Firebird Phoenix

Chapter XIII 

Duo sat alone in his cell fighting with his every fibber not to cry he didn't know how much time had passed sense his imprisonment here, it could have been months, weeks, or days there was only one reason in Duo's mind for him too be getting such bad luck, finding his sister losing her, and his soul given to a madman was punishment from the all Mighty for all his crimes he'd done threw the war, even though he justified them by saying they were casualties of war but it didn't make him sleep any easier he would often dream about the screams of his victims and it made him weep, his door hissed open he knew who stood in it the darkness that followed him was a dead give away.

"You know my sister will come." Said Duo not even opening his eyes

"What makes you so sure? The Jade Emperor gave you too me if she were to come, she would be punished." Said Ken'ichi his voice was cold like ice his, eyes dead,

"She won't leave us in your hands no matter the cost, I know my sister, and Lita would never abandon someone she loves." Duo tried to regain control of his body as Ken'ichi forced it to get up and knell before him,

"She is not your sister anymore, your sister is dead she died when Lita traveled too my universe the day she became Sailor Jupiter your beloved sister died and Princess Makoto my daughter was reborn." Ken'ichi spoke proudly

"Curious you speak of her so proudly; after all she did betray you and banish you, my sister isn't dead she returned to this universe just for me, Lita may look like and hold the memories of Princess Makoto but she was born my sister and will remain my sister until the day she dies." Duo voice was so proud and honored he knew Lita was this man's daughter but that was a thousand years ago and a lot has happened sense then

"That is trivial she was my daughter first and for most, the brother she acquired in her reincarnations dose not matter." The tone in Ken'ichi voice almost hinted he cared for Lita

"Your voice gives the impression that you love Lita; don't tell me that somewhere in your cold dark heart you still care for her?" Duo mocked him with little fear of him; Ken'ichi glared down at the knelling Duo a powerful surge of electricity surged threw his body causing the most intense pain Duo had ever suffered, Ken'ichi continually tortured Duo giving him only a moment's peace.

"I will continue to torture you until you break you worthless human," spoke Ken'ichi his voice dark, demonic, Duo weak body fell to his hands barely holding his body up

"If I'm so worthless then why did you fight for my soul?" asked Duo in a raspy voice, Ken'ichi kicked Duo in his ribs sending him flying into the wall, Ken'ichi left Duo in the darkness would mend his wounds,

'The nerve of that human indicating that I care for my daughter, she betrayed me and stole my throne from me, my love for her ended the moment she betrayed me.' Ken'ichi thought has he walked down the hall of his base nestled so nicely deep inside a dense forest.

"Emperor, how could you give the souls of the Gundam Pilots to Ken'ichi I have seen Lita's methods work with my own eyes, she and I both believe Ken'ichi to behind the Youma's attacks on Shadow Earth. Lady Makoto won't leave her friends and lover in the hands of Ken'ichi the one man who could corrupt them." Pleaded Lily she begged him with her eyes for him to understand what is going on Shadow Earth

"Shadow Earth has a guardian now; I don't interfere when the planets guardian is capable of taking care of it, and farther more the pilots lives are extremely violent, people like that shouldn't go unpunished and Ken'ichi is best suited for ensuring they get the punishment they deserve." Replayed the Emperor, the Jade Emperor was far from predictable he could be very righteous or maniacal it was a toss up every time.

"But Emperor, Ken'ichi will surely enslave them," Lily tried to reason with him but he stood fast in his judgment

"Exactly those boys took so much life it's only far to have the same done to them, my decision is finale." The Emperor left Lily alone in the court room making his point, Lily left the courtroom defeated

"How could this happen?" she asked herself

Thousands of Dragons flew over the Mercy Forest in the Sanq Kingdom, an Army befitting a Goddess, but no God commanded these Dragon Soldiers one single Sailor Soldier and her guardian Dragon, Ryuu, they flew just above the trees, her army of Dragons flew over the dense forest searching for the WOJ base.

"THERE!" Lita pointed to a large base, vines grew over the entire one story building if it wasn't of the hundreds of birds perched on and around the base she never would have noticed it, Lita and her army flouted a half mile away from the base.

"Come on lets go destroy that building Ken'ichi is in there." Said a young dragon

"If we go running in there with out a plan it's likely they will kill their hostages." Said the elder dragon

"I'll go out alone, if I know Ken'ichi he'll send his Youma's to stop me once there out, you dragons attack, but try not to destroy the base until I get my friends out." All the dragons nodded excepting Lita's plan.

Sailor Shadow Dragon stood outside the base, a violent wind picked up blowing leaves and flowers like a tornado, above her a more violent storm roared, it's thunder booming threw out the little forest, lightning cracking all around the base, fire burned in Shadow Dragon's eyes as the hanger door scrapped open, hundreds of Youma's raced out of the hanger screaming their battle cry, but Shadow Dragon didn't waver.

"NOW!" Shadow Dragon yelled her army burst from hiding roaring their battle cry, the Dragons ripped threw the Youma's like paper but where one would fall two more would take its place; Shadow Dragon sent out her attacks destroying several Youma's but too no affect.

"Supreme Thunder." Shadow Dragon cried as her lightning tore threw a dozen Youma's they screamed as they turned to dust.

"We're getting no where." Yelled Shadow Dragon

"Lady Makoto you must go find your friends, we Dragons will deal with the Youma's." the Elder Dragon replied

"I can't leave you like this." Said Shadow Dragon

"Go, we dragons have been praying for a battle like this." Shadow Dragon nodded, and blasted her way threw to the base. Shadow Dragon ran threw many corridors before she came to a large room with five doors at the right side, catwalks surrounded the doors with automated guns pointing at each door.

"Guess I'm expected."

"Sparkling Wide Pressure." The disk of lighting formed in Shadow Dragons hand throwing it at handlebar the guns were shorted out. Shadow Dragon jumped from the catwalk to the floor. She shorted out the first lock and opened the door Hiero laid on his back his eyes closed, Lita's heart jumped to her throat as she approached him.

"Why don't you go back to whatever rock you crawled out from?" Hiero spat he didn't even look to see who had entered, Lita's heart nearly broke right there.

"Is that anyway to treat someone who just faced an army to get your butt out of here," Hiero bolted up his face clearly showing shock and hope

"Lita, you came." Hiero chocked out

"You expect I wouldn't." Lita winked at him, Lita was caught off guard when Hiero encased her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I always kept hope that I would see you again." Hiero said his voice held some emotion

"Hiero, I would never leave you, we have to get out of here, what is that collar?" asked Shadow Dragon she didn't see it before

"Ken'ichi put it on all of us; it electrocutes us when ever Ken'ichi wants." Said Hiero

"Yes we had them back on Jupiter, I can disable it but I won't lie to you it will hurt. If I pump it with enough of my power it will dissolve, you ready?" Hiero nodded, Shadow Dragon's placed her hands on the collar, her locket opened and electricity shot from her hands and into the collar, as the strong energy pulsed threw Hiero he struggled not to scream at the end when the collar was off Hiero collapsed to his knees.

"Hiero are you alright?" Shadow Dragon helped him up

"You can pack a punch Lita." Shadow Dragon Chuckled

"Come on lets get the others." Opening the second door Duo lay limp against a wall

"Duo?" Shadow Dragon called

"Do you think he's?" Shadow Dragon asked Hiero

"Hun," Hiero's infamous response, carefully Shadow Dragon nudged Duo, Duo didn't respond. Lita grabbed his ear and yanked on it.

"Get up young man, what would you do if the Lord Jesus came down here right now to see you and you where in bed?" Duo jolted up,

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Sister Helen use to do it too him all the time." Said Lita shrugging her shoulders

"Lita you came."

"Yes, I did. Now this is going to hurt." Lita released Duo from his collar and the rest of the boys but before they could reach the bottom door Seth stood in their way.

'The guys can escape if I keep Seth busy, so they can slip by.' Shadow Dragon took a deep breath

"Head to the bottom door and get out of here." Shadow Dragon didn't take her eyes off of Seth she knew what he was capable of.

"Do you think you can fight him onna?" Wufei asked Lita arrogantly

"Do you have supernatural abilities?" Wufei didn't respond to Lita question, "No, then let the supernatural beings fight and get your mortal butts out of here." Shadow Dragon's patients had run thin with Wufei, Wufei grunted the boys slowly moved by Seth, and he moved to stop them but was stopped by a light shock by Shadow Dragon.

"You have bigger problems." Said Lita, Seth snorted and let the boys go

'Those boys are chicken feed compared to Sailor Jupiter, if I bring a defeated Sailor Jupiter to King Ken'ichi, the reward will be great.' Seth thought his wicked smiled cracked on his face

"Dark Thunder," Black lightning lunged at Shadow Dragon

"Supreme Thunder," Shadow Dragon's and Seth's thunder collided and exploding in a blast of blinding light, when the light faded Shadow Dragon was lunging right at Seth, hitting him right in the gut hard with her knee, Seth collapsed on the floor gasping for air.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution," She cried the leaves of lightning hit Seth simultaneously throwing him back into the staircase. The remaining energy in the metal electrocuted Seth to the point of near death. Shadow Dragon stood over Seth with her Thunder Clap in hand this last attack would finish him off… But as Shadow Dragon stared down at her once friend as he lay near death.

"I can't kill you Seth, I know there is still good in you and you are merely brainwashed by Ken'ichi." Shadow Dragon dissolved her attack in her hand.

"Dark Jupiter Thunder Strom," Before shadow Dragon could react she was struck in the back with the most powerful attack of Jupiter, only the ruler of Jupiter may use it.

"AHHHHH!" echoed the empty halls Hiero and Duo stopped in their tracks

"Lita," Both Hiero and Duo ran back to the room where they had left Lita alone, she lay alone on her stomach unconscious with burn marks all over her body but the largest was on her back.

"Lita" Hiero Cried, they ran to her side Hiero held her in his arms

"Lita, Come on Lita wake up." Hiero shook her lightly

"Don't bother trying to wake her, I hit her with Jupiter Thunder Strom and sent her into a coma, into a world that I control and create." Ken'ichi's voice echoed threw out the room

"Damn you Ken'ichi." Said Hiero Ken'ichi just laughed mockingly

"You know it's funny, she was my main target all along you Gundam Pilots were just a means to getting to her, and not only do I have Sailor Jupiter prisoner in my world but I own your souls as well."

"I swear Ken'ichi if it takes me the rest of my life and my after life I will kill you for what you did to my sister!" Duo yelled furiously into the air.

End Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Hero by Firebird Phoenix 

Chapter XIV

"Show yourself coward!" Hiero demanded the room erupted in black lightning

"I am not a coward!" Ken'ichi yelled appearing before the boys

"You were too afraid to fight Lita head on so you took the coward's way out and hit her in the back!" spat Duo; Ken'ichi started to shake with anger. Suddenly the roof ripped off and a very angry Ryuu landed snarling and growling.

"Who hurt Lita?" snarled Ryuu,

"Ken'ichi shot her in the back with Dark Jupiter Thunder storm." Said Hiero, Ryuu roared with in seconds the elder dragon and others were sitting on the edge of the walls looking in, Ken'ichi swallowed hard and started to sweat

"What has happened Ryuu?" Asked the elder Dragon

"Ken'ichi struck Lita with Jupiter Thunder Storm, in the back." Said Ryuu, all of the dragon's eyes blazed emerald green, a black hole opened behind Ken'ichi and he retreated into the hole, Ryuu swiped at the hole just as it dissipated; Ryuu turned back to his comatose Mistress,

Several days' later Lita lay in her bed, in her coma like state with Hiero at her side; his forehead was resting on his hands he looked like he was praying. Duo quietly stepped into her room, the only light came from a small lap on small end table at edge of her bed.

"I never figured you for the praying type Hiero." Said Duo standing next to Hiero placing his hand on his shoulder

"If it would bring her back I would go to the edge of the universe." Hiero rubbed his eyes and looked up at Duo

"Any change?"

"Nothing, why aren't you worried?" asked Hiero, he began to suspect the this wasn't Duo, Duo would act more worried not so calm

"I've been on you laptop sense we got back, looking for anything we could do, and I couldn't find anything." Duo started to pace around the room

"We have all this power and ability, and I'm helpless to save the one person who's ever really cared about me." Duo chocked out the last words

"Where's everyone?" Asked Hiero

"Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are back at the safe house working on the Gundam's, only God knows where Ryuu, Lily with the Jade Emperor trying to convince him to send his army after Ken'ichi but it's not looking promising." Answered Duo

"Little good it dose us now," Said Hiero sarcastically

"Yea, I'm going back online see if I can find anything that might help us."

"Hun," Duo sighed deeply and left the room shaking his head, Hiero looked over to a dark corner of the room sitting there was Ryuu, and Hiero could just make out his shape

"So finely come too check up on Lita, I thought it was your duty to protect her." Spat Hiero

"Watch it human, I was out fighting an army of Youma's, while you were running away, so do not lecture me about protection!" snarled Ryuu, Ryuu took deep breath trying to calming himself down

"Do you love her?" asked Ryuu, Hiero eyes blazed at Ryuu what kind of question was that, in a time like this

"Whenever I'm not with her, when I can't hear her voice or her laugh, my soul aches, she is my missing half. She is the first person for a far back as I can remember to stir real emotions in me, so yes, you could say I love her and so much more." Hiero would not look at Ryuu, sighing Ryuu stepped into the light

"The other Dragon's are furious with Ken'ichi for what he did to Lita, so they told me of a way to bring Lita back to the world of the living." Hiero perked up a bit his frail hope flickered with new life

"Tell me, I'll do anything?"

"It's been done before but not by a human so only one will be able to go, and I've chosen you Hiero, you truly love Lita and only her true love can travel safely into her dreams and find her." said Ryuu his face and body half-hidden by shadow and half-revealed by light transfixed Hiero. He had never really taken the time to admire Ryuu his was truly beautiful.

"Her dreams,"

"Yes, Jupiter Thunder Storm is the most powerful attack of Jupiter, only its' King or Queen can use it, if a person whoever it is, is hit directly it will kill them, but if only a small amount hits them, then they are sent into a coma. The reason Lita's spirit left her body is that Ken'ichi has found his way into Lita's dreams he can create anything he wants bring her back to a time before you met. Change the outcome of an event or he could be torturing her right now in her dreams but she is not screaming so it does not look to be that way but he might have fixed it so her physical body doesn't feel the effect of her spiritual one."

"Let's do it." Said Hiero fire burning in his eyes,

"When you enter Lita's mind you'll encounter Ken'ichi's idea of the world or Lita's worst nightmare, Lita most likely wont know who you are but she'll have a sense of you, are you ready?" explained Ryuu

"Hun," Ryuu closed his eyes and concentrated, Ryuu was surrounded by a soft green light, the light grew larger, and larger Hiero closed his eyes and let himself be overtaken by the light. When Hiero reopened his eyes he was standing in the middle of a destroyed city, buildings were collapsed, a light breeze blew up the street, papers flew past Hiero several of the buildings still stood, but they were threatening to fall any second, Hiero began to clime what appeared to be the most sound of all of them.

Hiero looked over the ruined city in the distance was a large structure the only structure that wasn't destroyed or damaged in anyway, from the distance Hiero couldn't make out what it was but he knew he would find Lita there. For hours, Hiero walked threw a black forest, not just the dark, and leafs of the trees but the animals as well. Hiero bushed back some bushes to revile a large black castle it was Japanese in origin but that particular stile hadn't been used in 1200 years, about 500 yards from the castle was a large pit mine. Hiero stealthily made his way over to the mine sitting at a safe distance Hiero tried to make out the figures working the mine.

'I wish I had a pair of binoculars.' Hiero thought, and as if the dream read his mind a pair of powerful binoculars appeared next to him,

'It must be Lita; her subconscious must know I'm here.' Looking threw them Hiero discovered the people working the mine was the inhabitance of the destroyed city plus four others, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and Duo.

"Ken'ichi idea of a perfect world is one of slavery." Hiero slowly made his way to the mine his best bet to figuring out how to brake into the castle and or figuring out what happened, he stealthy made his way threw the mine oddly there were few guards with a mockingly amount of fire power. Hiero found Duo near the edge of the mine, Duo still had his long braid, but his priest outfit was torn and practically rags.

"Duo?" Hiero tried to get his attention, Hiero threw a rock at Duo head Duo turned his face was dirt covered various bruises, Duos' tiered face lighted at the sight of his best friend.

"I knew they couldn't keep you locked up for long, man?" Duo pretended to continue working so he did not attract attention.

"What happened here, how did Ken'ichi gain control?" Dou looked at Hiero with a confused look

"What are you talking about? You know best of all, that bastard Ken'ichi attacked with his army and destroyed any resistance, Earth and the Colonies surrendered after just three days of fighting. You were imprisoned in the Black Fortress while the rest of us are here in the mine." Explained Duo, he didn't understand why Hiero was acting like he knew nothing of this it should be burned into his brain

"What about Lita and the Jade Emperor?" Hiero asked, he hoped her existence was known in the dream world then it would be easier to find her

"Did they experiment on you in there or something man, I never heard of a Lita or a Jade Emperor?" then it became clear to Hiero this is what the world be like if Lita had never come to the Shadow Universe

"Listen Duo, I'm going to fix this, I'll find Lita and release her from wherever she is being held, and this will go back to the way it should be." Said Hiero, Duo groaned frustrated

"Who is Lita?" Duo nearly yelled

"Your sister, she left with a Japanese dragon to go to another universe when you were a kid, she is the only one who can save us from Ken'ichi." Duo's eyes grew wide and teary

"You… You know about her." Asked Duo

"Yes Duo, I know her, she saved our world from this fate in the real world and it's time for her to do it again." Hiero watched the guards as they kept stuffing there faces with chicken

"I'm coming with you man." Hiero nodded at Duo, Duo and Hiero moved swiftly threw the castle it wasn't hard for them to break in, after all they were Gundam pilots, Hiero noticed all of the guards and small burn marks on there necks it almost looked like a black dragon, Hiero looked back at Duo he had the same mark, Duo noticed Hiero looking at his neck,

"Ken'ichi brands all his slaves, all of his guards are former slaves, if the pledge their loyalty to him and serve him unconditionally they are giving their freedom in return. Freedom can be a powerful motivator Hiero." Hiero's training kicked in he started to doubt Duos' willingness help him, his training told him to kill Duo on the spot just to be safe, but Lita's lesson's in humanity interrupted those thoughts, Duo and Hiero moved threw the halls looking for any sign of Lita or a prison cell by the time they got completely frustrated they had only search half of the castle.

"It's no use man; we'll never find her like this." Hiero knew Duo was right but he still didn't trust Duo enough to split up

"Fine we'll just ask someone." Hiero reply, and just as fate would have it a guard was walking down the hall, he wore green Samurai armor, Hiero grabbed him and pinned him to the ground, he was just a kid barely out of his teens

"All right tell us where Lita is?" asked Duo treating to punch him

"What are you talking about who is Lita?" asked the scared guard, Duo punched him hard in the stomach,

"She has brown and green eyes, she is being held prisoner." Said Hiero, not treating to beat the snot out of the kid if he didn't tell him where Lita was

"There is only one woman that doesn't serve Lord Ken'ichi, she is Lady Makoto, she is being held in the south tower." The guard said, Duo started to choke the guard

"You are no better then Ken'ichi helping to enslave your own people, you deserve to die." Tears formed in Duos' eyes all the pain he suffered from the hands of Ken'ichi and the people who served him, taken out on this one boy. Normally Hiero would have sat there and watch the life drain from this boy; he would let Duo take his revenge.

Duo felt a hand on his shoulder urging him to stop, Duo looked behind him his eye letting few tears escape them, it was Hiero, and Duo looked at him asking why?

"Don't kill him Duo, if you kill him you become no better then him." Duo let down guard and the tears flow freely, Duo punched the guard knocking him unconscious

"Thanks man." Hiero nodded, Hiero loved the feeling he had when he stopped Duo, as if he was free for the first time in his life he was truly free, they found the south tower with little effort, and it was not difficult to brake in for Hiero and Duo. They found Lita in a dark room flouting in mid air, she was surrounded in Dark Lightning being feed from two large black crystals, Hiero tried to destroy one with a wooden chair but a barrier dissolved it. Hiero and Duo threw everything in the room at the barrier but nothing would penetrate it, finally exhausted and out of things to throw Hiero collapsed to his knees crying.

"I'm sorry Lita, I came here to save you, and all I did was trap us both here, with all this training I can't save the one I love, you are going to be trapped in that prison forever, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" he screamed a single tear dripped down his cheek, that single tears dropped from his chin hitting the barrier of the generator, when the tear hit the barrier it shimmered a brilliant white light and the crystal cracked and quit working and the other wasn't strong enough to hold Lita up so it too quit working, Lita feel into Duos' waiting arms.

"Lita, come on wake up please." Duo pleaded to no avail

"What's wrong with her?" Duo asked

"I don't know Duo but I have an idea, I think Ken'ichi is preventing her from waking up some how."

"But how can he do that, Hiero?"

"It's a long story, but that's not important, we have to get out of here first." Said Hiero, the hairs on Hiero's neck stood up as the door behind them hissed open, Hiero and Duo were struck with black lightning before they could even turn around, they were slammed into the wall hard leaving the unconscious form of Lita in the middle of the room, Hiero tried to move but was paralyzed by the pain caused by the black lightning he could barely move his head to look at his attacker.

"Ken'ichi, I should have known it was you from the moment I was hit." Hiero's voice strained and raspy, trying to get up

"Oh really, and what makes you so astute in knowing such things?" questioned the over pompous man

"You clam to have all this power, but you are a coward for not facing your enemy head on." Ken'ichi scowled at Hiero, Ken'ichi threw another bolt at Hiero, he grunted in pain, determined not to give him the satisfaction of screaming

"And what makes you any less of a coward then me? Well, ANSWER ME BOY!" Ken'ichi demanded angry

"I know I've done horrible things in my past and I can never change them all I can do is work to make my future better." Ken'ichi grunted and hit Hiero again with black lightning

"Somehow Makoto is able to block her mind from me, so I can't learn her most hidden secrets, but you'll do nicely I'm sure she has told them to you and if not I'll still get kicks out of torturing you." Ken'ichi smiled evilly, Hiero just laughed Ken'ichi looked at him puzzled

"Save your energy coward, I've been tortured my whole life whatever you do to me can never come even close to the things that have already been done." Ken'ichi's face grew even angrier and continued to electrocute Hiero, suddenly a giant storm started to rage above the tower, a large bolt of while lightning struck the tower braking threw the roof and hitting Lita, when the bolt faded Sailor Shadow Dragon stood in the center, with small bolts jumping off her

"NO!" Ken'ichi tried to attack Shadow Dragon but he couldn't even get a spark off

"No, it's not possible how could you brake free?" Ken'ichi screamed, Shadow Dragon just scuffed a laugh

"You are a fool, when Hiero told you about his past he expressed his feelings and his love, and his love awoke me from your spell you of all people should know nothing can stand against true love." Shadow Dragon looked up into the clouds and a huge bolt hit Ken'ichi and he was disintegrated, Lita ran to Hiero's side holding him in her arms

"Thank you Hiero, for saving me." Hiero and Lita where envelop in a bright white light, the next thing he knew he was woke up next to Lita sliming to him, Lita stranded herself to get up but Hiero stopped her

"Don't, your still weak from your coma," Lita put her hand around Hiero's face and kissed him, the moment her lips touched his, everything melted away the walls, bed, even the floor, they were flouting Hiero didn't know or care where only that he was holding his one love. When Hiero opened his eyes he wasn't in any room he was flouting in space amongst the ageless stars, swirling galaxies, and powerful planets, Hiero look around with bright amazing eyes like a child who had just seen the beauty of the stars for the first time, he looked over to Lita she was wearing the beautiful green gown he wore before, she shimmered a jade green, her eyes held the galaxies themselves her smile the kindness of the pure essence of kindness.

"Where are we Lita?" Hiero asked

"Does it matter; we are together and always will be. But to answer your question, we are in the Galaxy Cauldron this is the place where all Sailor Soldiers are born, our souls are born here, I guess you could say, we are in the birth place of the universe." She answer in a mythical voice almost as if she was an ageless being

"Why are we here?" Hiero asked

"When a soul is first born it is whole, but when it is born into a child it's splits in two and the other half is born into another child, now the soul calls out is other half threw out the universes, sometimes a soul wont find its other half in a single life time so it keeps searching for as long as it takes to find its other half but when it finally finds its other half the souls call out threw out the universe and in the next life time the souls make sure they are born close together so they may find each other." Lita finished Hiero couldn't explain the feeling inside him at that moment was an indescribable feeling of great and instance joy

"Is that what I am feeling right now, is my soul calling out in joy because it found its' other half?" Hiero asked his eye filled with stars

"Yes Hiero, our half souls have become a whole soul, or we are soul mates." Lita took Hiero's hands in hers, Lita smiled and even Hiero smiled but it wasn't scary it was happy and made you feel good inside

"I love you Lita," Hiero leaned in a kissed her, and at this union the Stars, Galaxies, and Planets rejoiced that two souls have once again become one again…….

End Chapter:

This was the ending of Hero before I revamped it but during my revamping I thought up a new idea for this book and I loved it so much I had to continue this story.


	15. Chapter 15

A brand new chapter for Hero, and Please Review

Hero

By

Firebird Phoenix

Chapter XV

"Lita are you alright?" asked Hiero his eyes filled with emotions of concern and worry, Lita smiled at him her eyes tearing up, Hiero had found the emotions he longed for, Lita's come was a price worth paying for in her mind.

"Yes Hiero, just tired," answered Lita, Hiero cupped her face in his hands, she leaned into them falling asleep, and Hiero smiled at her, from what Ryuu had told him, she hasn't really slept in over a month, he gently lad her down and for the first time sense her injury left her side knowing she would be alright, Lita's home was quite beautiful oak floors with simple white halls, the doors were maple, and a grand staircase a home made for a queen, Hiero never took her back to the safe house he knew Doctor J would be watching and Ken'ichi would look there first, here Ryuu could protect her, her home was a six bedroom, four bathroom home with a large dinning room, kitchen and a den. Hiero walked into the room Duo had christened his research room, Duo was furiously typing away at the laptop, Hiero figured he only left it to check on Lita he sighed deeply, though Lita was back Ken'ichi was still out there, in position of their souls, Hiero knew Ken'ichi could order him to kill Lita, or himself and Duo so he could walk in here and kidnap Lita in her weakened state.

"Lita woke up." Duo stopped what he was doing and ran into Lita's room to check on her but halfway down the hall Hiero called out to him.

"She's resting, her ordeal with Ken'ichi exhausted her, let her regain her strength before you shower with your love." Duo stopped at her door, he knew Hiero was right but he never expected to hear something like that from Hiero, Lita really did have an effect on him.

"Alright man we'll let her sleep," Duo placed his hands in his pockets and went down stairs for something to eat all that time on the computer he gained quite an appetite,

"You were able to bring her back, good job human; but I have come here on other important matters." Said Ryuu flying in from an open window,

"There is a large meeting of Dragon's, so I'm going to be gone for four days and Lily is still trying to convince the Jade Emperor to send his army after Ken'ichi but until then Lita will be unprotected and in her weakened state it would be the perfect opportunity to capture her, you must not let that happen, I'm entrusting her to you while I'm gone, don't fail me." Ryuu glared at Hiero and he glared back with equal intensity, though the staring contest didn't last long the point was given, Ryuu smiled his toothy sharp grin and flew out the window.

'I won't let anything happen to Lita, I swear it.' Hiero clenched his fist as his promised himself to protect Lita even if it cost him his life, unknown to Hiero someone was watching them Seth stood over the portal viewing Lita's home, he used this same portal to watch her reveal her friends to them, he smiled wickedly, his dastardly plan was going off with out a hitch, Seth immediately informed Ken'ichi about the progress of his plan.

"Good work Seth; you shall be rewarded for this." Said Ken'ichi getting up from his throne vanishing putting Seth's plan into action,

Hiero returned from the safe house with all of his guns, and started securing the house making sure no one got near with out his knowing first, the moment he finished getting it up, the alarms starting blaring and the camera showed Ken'ichi walking up to the house destroying all of Hiero's hidden guns.

"Duo, Ken'ichi is here." Said Hiero running down the stairs with his gun, Duo ran from the living room, both of them went strait for the front door pointing their guns ready to blow away anything that came threw; slowly the door creaked open without hesitation Duo and Hiero starting firing to no avail Ken'ichi stood unharmed in the door way with a smug smile.

"Drop the guns." Against their will, their bodies dropped the guns the clank of their guns hit the floor echoed threw out the house; Ken'ichi pulled out a blue and green crystal the ones given to him by the Jade Emperor when he was granted ownership of their souls, holding the crystals in hands an evil glint sparkled in his eye.

"Now suffer for your disobedience," Ken'ichi electrocuted the crystals in his hands, Hiero and Duo suffered the same action, the crippling pain forced them to their knees

"You don't seem to understand what has happened to you, let me explain, these crystals are linked to your souls with them I can control everything you do, regardless of your will power you can't resist them, if I shock them, then I shock you, if I crush them, then you die, now be good slaves and stay there on your knees where you belong." Ken'ichi walked past them, Hiero and Duo tried to fight the power Ken'ichi had over them but it was useless they couldn't do it, Ken'ichi returned downstairs with Lita in his arms; he stopped in the doorway and looked back with a triumphant smile.

"That fool Ryuu, left my weakened daughter in the watchful hands of my slaves," Ken'ichi laughed arrogantly, Hiero and Duo looked up at Ken'ichi both with hatred in their eyes, in return Ken'ichi shocked them again forcing them to look down.

"You should learn that slaves never look their master in the eye. I should kill you but I think I'll let you live with the knowledge that you were helpless to help the one you clam to love." Ken'ichi left with the unconscious Lita in his arms, with Duo and Hiero on their knees helpless to stop him.

"Lita," A powerful voice from the sky bellowed, the massive form of Ryuu landed blocking the door, snarling at Ken'ichi his powerful crushed the stone driveway under them,

"You're despicable Ken'ichi," growled Ryuu, he had gone to Dragon mountain only find that there was no meeting it was all a trick from Ken'ichi, Ryuu raced back to the house hoping to make it back before it was too late. Ken'ichi leapt into the air; he knew Ryuu wouldn't try anything as long as Lita was in his arms.

"Maybe you should reconsider your place as Makoto's guardian, after all look where it's gotten her." Laughing triumphantly Ken'ichi vanished with his prize, Ryuu roared furiously at his failure slamming his tail into the ground crushing the hard dirt underneath its pressure.

"How could I be so foolish to fall for such a simple trick?" he growled, he looked back at the boys ready to rip them apart for not being able to protect his princess, but stopped when he watch as they tried vigorously to resist Ken'ichi's control over them.

"I guess we were all played by Ken'ichi," commented Ryuu shrinking to the size of a dog, shortly after Ken'ichi left, both Hiero and Duo gained control over their bodies again.

"I'm going to kill Ken'ichi." Proclaimed Duo slamming his fists into the kitchen counter, Hiero felt the same way though his plans for Ken'ichi were far worse.

"You won't kill Ken'ichi; as long as he owns your soul you can't raise hand against him." Duo only seemed to get angrier shattering the glass in his hand; he ignored the sharp bits of glass cutting deeper into his skin.

"How could the Jade Emperor let this happen, he named Lita guardian of this world and he dose nothing to help her against Ken'ichi, how blind can he be?" asked Duo his anger reaching its peak

"That's what he dose." Lily appeared inside the kitchen, one look at her face and everyone knew what the Jade Emperor's answer was

"He won't interfere with any world; he's a firm believer that whatever troubles a world gets its self into it can get its self out; he won't be doing anything to help us." Explained Lily, in a sorrowful tone her faith in the Jade Emperor rapidly decreasing

"What a mess that stupid Emperor has caused us." Remarked Duo, no one denied or fought Duo's remark truthfully they all believed it.

"Where has Ken'ichi taken Lita?" asked Hiero speaking up from the table, his hands folded in front of his face,

"I don't know I can't sense her anywhere," replied Ryuu,

"Neither can I, Ken'ichi must have taken her off Earth or is blocking us from picking up her aura." Answered Lily

"Then how do we find her?" asked Duo, Ryuu and Lily both sighed deeply

"We don't, the only thing we can hope for is that Lita's remaining strength is enough." Explained Ryuu,

"I won't accept that, Lita didn't give up on us, I won't leave her in Ken'ichi's hands," Hiero spoke so determinedly he would never give up on Lita, just like Lita never gave up on him.

"And if you find her then what, how do you plan to get her out." Hiero didn't answer Lily, he knew she was right even if he was able to find Lita, and there was no way to get her out not with Ken'ichi's control over him.

"I'll probably be killed but at least I tried." Hiero left them in the kitchen he didn't care if he was killed or whatever Ken'ichi threw at him, he was going to save Lita.

Lita woke up in a strange room she lay in a large four poster bed with light green sheets, there was nothing inside the room except the bed the outer walls were large pillars with glass between them, behind her was a wall made purely from emerald, she dragged her heavy legs from the bed trying to stand was difficult the weight from her body wanted to force her to the ground.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud,

"Don't you remember this is your home," Lita looked toward the emerald wall, the crystal formed a door as Seth walked it grew back,

"Seth,"

"Well, I see you still have your spark, that's good."

"What have you done with Hiero and Duo?" Lita demanded

"We didn't do anything to them, they gave you to us I guess you put your trust and love in the wrong place." Lita stepped back in shock

"You're lying, Ken'ichi was controlling them." Proclaimed Lita, Seth smiled wickedly

"The Master owns their souls but doesn't control them, he sees them as useless beings, he only asked for their souls to hurt you." Lita knew Seth was lying but she couldn't help but feel crushed by his words

'Its working, the power of doubt this place has over Makoto is growing with her in her weakened state it shouldn't be hard to complete our plan.' Thought Seth, he watched as Lita's eyes went blank and she collapsed to her knees,

"They betrayed me," she said in a whisper,

"She's ready," smiled Seth, he laughed triumphantly echoing in the large room.

Ryuu gasped suddenly grabbing his heart, a strange dark look over took his face, Lily got up from the couch cautiously approaching him worried about what had happen, Lita and Ryuu were connected if something happened to her then he would suffer the same fate.

"Ryuu what is it?" asked Lily getting up from the couch

"Even though I don't know where Lita is I could still sense if she was ok, but something's happened I can barley sense her anymore, but I know she's on earth again." Suddenly a blaring siren echoed threw area everyone ran outside; sitting in the dead center of the city was a large black castle the same castle from Lita's dream world.

"Lita is in that Castle," said Hiero everyone looked at him puzzled as to how he suddenly gained this knowledge,

"How do you know that man?" asked Duo

"That's the castle from Lita's dream world the one Ken'ichi created, Lita is help prisoner in the south tower I'm certain of it." Explained Hiero

End Chapter:

Well what do you think of the revamp? I'm glad I revamped the story and was able to think up some more chapters for it too ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Hero

By

Firebird Phoenix

Chapter XVI

Lily, Ryuu, Hiero, and Duo flew over the dark city, the malevolent castle cast an unholy shadow over the once bright peaceful city, bringing with it dark clouds blackening the sky and blocking the suns warmth, with every passing moment Lily grew paler, looking more exhausted.

"Hey Lily, How are you doing?" asked Ryuu, his long neck allowing him to look back a Lily, she smiled up at him with a brave smile, but the look in her eyes told different, clear worry filled her eyes and Ryuu could suspect what it was.

"Ryuu tell me, before Lita's emotions became almost nonexistent what was she feeling?" asked Lily, Ryuu sighed deeply

"She felt alone, cold, hurt, lost, I think she was…" Ryuu couldn't finish the sentence his voice broke as he spoke it.

"What are you talking about, is Lita dead… Answer me damn it!" demanded Duo, the reluctant Lily and Ryuu merely looked away from Duo unable to answer or face his question.

"Lita…" gasped Ryuu, his eyes shot open with surprise he looked toward a park on the opposite edge of town,

"Ryuu what is it?" asked Lily

"I can sense Lita, it's faint and weak but I can still sense her." Before anyone even had to ask Ryuu flew toward the park at jet speeds, he landed in the abandoned park a paper blew helplessly in the wind, Ryuu suspiciously looked around the park tilting his head into the sky slightly his large nostrils sniffing the air for any scent of the enemy, Ryuu growled slightly he didn't like this, there was no scent of Lita or the enemy but he knew she was here he could sense her presence.

"Everyone split up Lita is here somewhere." Ordered Ryuu, Duo contemplated refusing but the anger and power in Ryuu's voice made him quickly change his mind, Ryuu went threw the park lifting everything that might hide a wounded Lita, including the heavy jungle gym for the kids, Hiero closed his eyes sighing, the emptiness caused by Lita's capture ate away at Hiero, he felt non existent with out her by his side, a slight wind blew past Hiero carrying with it the sent of roses, Hiero's eyes snapped open he didn't bother telling anyone what had happened he just took off following the vague scent, he followed the scent threw an over grown trail, finely after following the trail for what seemed like forever Hiero came upon a small pond, standing over the pond looking into her reflection was Lita, Hiero cautiously approached Lita afraid to touch her, petrified she would be a figment of his imagination and vanish.

"Lita…" Hiero chocked out tears blurring his vision, his soul breaking, Lita looked over at Hiero and smiled, her eyes were so sad on the edge of crying; Hiero walked over to her and reached out to touch her but pulled back looking away, Lita looked at him curiously and hurt slightly; Lita reached out and held his hand, Hiero looked up at Lita.

"I'm glad you came, I was worried I wouldn't be able to hold out long enough, before…" Lita couldn't finish her sad tone was sad matching her eyes small tears escaped her eyes.

"Hiero I need you to do something for me?" Lita eyes begged Hiero to accept, out of the few things that terrified Hiero that simple sentence horrified him the most, so much pain and sadness came from that those words, Hiero pushed his fear down into the pit of his stomach and halfheartedly accepted her request. Lita opened his palm and took the Jupiter brooch out of her placing it in his hands she closed his fingers over it.

"Lita I don't understand?" Hiero asked confused, he suspected she was going to ask him to kill her or someone like all the other requests following that frightful sentence.

"I need you to hold this for me."

"Your brooch," said Hiero half shocked that she didn't ask what he expected though Hiero did really know what her brooch really held; he only knew it was very important and powerful.

"The Power inside this brooch is quite strong; if Ken'ichi controls it he will be unstoppable." Hiero looked at the brooch amazed that something so small could be so powerful

"Don't you need it?" Hiero asked, Lita smiled sadly

"You're going to need more then me soon enough." Hiero stepped back shocked and confused

"No Lita, you need this to fight Ken'ichi don't give in to him please." Hiero begged Lita; she smiled sadly tears falling from her eyes

"I can't fight him much longer Hiero…Oh…" Lita's strength gave way Hiero caught her before she fell; she looked up at him smiling a weak smile.

"Please Hiero do this for me, and don't give it to anyone, you're going…" a thorny vine reached out of this air rapping around Lita's chest and quickly pulled her back in, vanishing into an invisible portal, Hiero tried to jump after her but only seemed to fall into the pond, Hiero didn't try to get out of the cool water or even bother with the frog sitting on top of his head, he grasped the brooch Lita had given him as if it would vanish at any moment.

'It was real, Lita was really here, somehow she managed to escape and come here, but that makes no sense why didn't she just go to the house?' thought Hiero, suddenly the frog jumped off his head and he sneezed.

"Hiero this is no time for a swim." Said Duo annoyed, the perplexed and annoyed look on his face was unmistakable

"I wasn't swimming Duo," replayed Hiero coolly

"Then what were you doing in a pond with a frog on your head?" questioned Duo, Hiero walked past Duo ignoring his question, hiding the brooch with his gun promising himself he will never left anyone have it.

As Duo and Hiero met up with the rest of the group in that short amount of time Lily had grown ghostly pale, she and Ryuu were in the middle of a conversation.

"Lily you have to go to heaven's court, with Ken'ichi's evil smothering the earth it's killing you; you've done what you can, now go I'll get Lita back." Lily looked up at Ryuu and smiled,

"Ok Ryuu, I know I can't stay here much longer with Ken'ichi's evil over the earth like it is, thank you Ryuu, good luck and bring Lita home." Smiled Lily waving, a mixture of rose petals and ivy leaves circled around Lily and she was gone you could feel her departure, the earth felt different empty colder. Hiero looked at Ryuu though nothing had changed in his appearance or attitude he could explain it but something was different about him, threw the entire trip back to Lita's home Hiero could shake the feeling that Ryuu had changed, or the feeling that with Lily gone they were lambs to the slaughter.

Hiero had contemplated telling Ryuu about what happened at the pond with Lita but something told him not to trust Ryuu or Duo about that matter, Hiero hoped it was his soldier programming making him think this way but something in the pit of his stomach told him that wasn't true.

'Why would Lita give me something so powerful, she knows Ken'ichi owns my soul isn't giving it to me like giving it to Ken'ichi?' wondered Hiero to himself, Ryuu landed in front of Lita's door, oddly neither of them seemed extremely worried about Lita or the massive black castle that appeared over night.

'Did Lita give this to me because she knew I would give it to Ken'ichi?' wondered Hiero, his mind a muddle of questions and confusion

'Lita gave it to you because she knew you would be the only one who could resist Ken'ichi's control when it came down to it to the most important thing she chose to trust you. Let you mind rest easy Hiero and believe in Lita's faith in you.' Said an innocent voice in the back of his mind, the voice sounded so familiar yet strange like the voice of a distance long forgotten friend; Hiero didn't fight the voice in his mind something he wasn't use to, Hiero expected he would naturally fight the voice, resist its advice but this time he didn't and the most content peaceful feeling overwhelmed Hiero, feelings he couldn't remember that last time he experienced. Hiero walked inside following the others Duo was in the living room watching the news he wasn't too concerned with it, it was just a report on the castle that is until the reporter said something that caught his attention.

"Ever sense the appearance of this Castle all of the colonies have been unreachable, as well space travel has been impossible all of the space shuttles and military bases have all suffered strange electrical surges immobilizing all of earth's weaponry and travel, though communications on earth remain intact." Explained the woman reporter her short blonde curly hair and red suit, Duo shut the TV off shortly after the broadcast, he ran his hand threw his hair,

"Man what is Ken'ichi up to?" asked Duo aloud, Ryuu was starring out a window in the living room completely ignoring Duo. Suddenly an earthquake shook the city when the earthquake died down Hiero ran outside he stared at the black castle waiting for something to happen and he didn't have to wait long a massive army of Youma flew out of the castle attacking everything.

End Chapter

Well what do you think? What has Ken'ichi done to Lita and why did she give the Jupiter's emerald to Hiero how could he use it? Read my next chapter to find out…


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry about the long wait when no one reviewed I thought no one was reading my book, but as they say the show must go on.

Hero

By

Firebird Phoenix

Chapter XVII

Hiero and Duo ran to the safe house, none of the cars Lita and Lily owned wouldn't start, Hiero wasn't willing to waist time and took off, Duo soon followed suit. Hiero kept an eye on the attacking Youma, they were more interested in the general population then them, plus with Ken'ichi owning their the Youma's had no reason to attack the Gundam pilots as they past threw the business district, the safe house lay just shortly beyond it.

Hiero seen the residential area district the safe house was located in; his mind was set on getting his Gundam and fighting Ken'ichi, he might be able to do some damage before Ken'ichi force him to stop.

Suddenly Hiero felt on strange pulsing power pass threw him; he stopped, as the power seemed to envelope everything around him. Hiero stood by helpless, as everything grew blurry and faded away; old decrepit buildings replaced some buildings as the others faded out of existence. Huts would be the appropriate word for them, made from mud and straw, ragged sheets hung in the windows, and feeble sheets of wood for doors with a single candle for light.

He watched as Duo began to blur and change, his signature priest outfit changed into rags, tattered pants and shirt adorned Duo's poor bruised and welt covered body, his long braid grew tangled, and his eyes that held so much mischief, dulled and grew sorrowful, even his goofy grin faded into a painful frown. Not even Hiero was spared from this change, his spandex pants and tank top were replaced with the same kind of tattered rags Duo wore, and both he and Duo wore thin cold uncomfortable cloth shoes. He could feel the painful bruises form over his body; it stung as old and fresh welts formed over all of his body. As everything returned to normal Hiero looked around in confusion, the cement road was nothing but dirt. There were two hundred huts in all, surrounded by a stone wall with only one exit guarded by two heavily armed, armor clad guards. They wore a silver breastplate over top of a dark green tunic, matched with black pants and boots, they wore a helmet with the Jupiter insignia molding into it.

A half a mile from the village was an elegant village filled with elaborate more modern buildings, they shown like stars compared to the dark city Hiero resided in. Sitting high above the town on a small mountain was an enormous black castle; Hiero knew immediately it belonged to Ken'ichi. It was larger its malevolent black towers stretched into the sky as if to blanket the town in its dark shadow. Hiero noticed that even though it was daytime, dark clouds blocked out the sun letting minimal light threw, which was odd because everything was still green and flourished though seemed darker and less vibrant.

"You alright Hiero, you just started starring into space?" asked Duo, Hiero looked back at him confused, he noticed that everyone treated this as if it was normal daily life.

'I must be the only one that Ken'ichi's spell didn't affect. That's what Lita meant when she told I'd need the Jupiter Emerald soon enough, she knew this was going to happen and gave me her Emerald so I would remember and can fix this.' Thought Hiero, he knew he had to figure out how long Ken'ichi had been here, he must have done something for him to change the world so drastically.

"How long as it been Duo?" asked Hiero

"Huh, what do you mean man?" asked Duo

"I mean how long as it been like this?" Hiero answered, Duo sighed deeply and looked up at the malevolent Black Castle.

"Operation Meteor had barely gotten if its legs when the castle and those monster appeared, Oz thought it was the colonies and the colonies thought it was Oz; both sides tried to infiltrate the castle but no one was successful there appeared to be no way in. For a while nothing happened, but small things started happening, first a strange electrical pulse emanated from the castle, all of earth defenses crashed, the colonies defenses were next, then any kind of machine travel was affected. After we were left defenseless the monsters attacked controlled by two people and old man Ken'ichi, and his daughter Makoto…"

"Did you say her name was Makoto?" Hiero asked in disbelief, he couldn't believe his sweet Lita was doing such terrible things.

"Yeah, she rides around on a black dragon Ryuu," explained Duo, "Those two somehow transformed billions of people; awaking some kind of doormat alien heritage as they called it, turning them into people like them. Aliens, these people gained superhuman abilities, gaining control of the elements themselves. The rest of us were rounded up and were forced into slavery." Duo explained with a burning hatred seeping into his voice, he glared up at the castle as if to burn it down by his gaze.

"We were so stupid, we fought and killed each other only to be forced into submission by some damn alien race." Spat Duo,

"Where are the others, why haven't we tried to assassinate them?" asked Hiero

"They must have hit over the head hard today buddy; all of us tried but none of us pilots can even try and hurt him, because he owns our souls or something stupid like that." Growled Duo,

'So even here, the Jade Emperors ruling is still in affect. That's why Lita gave me her Emerald, because it's the last place Ken'ichi would look for it.' Thought Hiero, he smiled to himself he knew how to defeat Ken'ichi, all of Ken'ichi's plains rested with Lita turning evil if Lita were to be returned to the good side then Lita could reclaim her Emerald and destroy Ken'ichi once and for all.

"Duo I'm going to stop this." Duo looked at his best friend as if just lost his mind,

"I think you've spent too much time in the sun man, it's fried your brain. Besides no one can defeat Ken'ichi he's too powerful." Joked Duo, Hiero was the last to submit to Ken'ichi's rule and resisted whenever possible.

"I have to try; Lita is in that castle even if Ken'ichi convicted her she's someone she's not I have to try Tyrus." Hiero ran off toward an unguarded section of the wall, leaving Duo behind blinking like an idiot,

"Huh, but how… Hey Hiero wait up." Called Duo running after his friend, the two former pilots climbed the stone wall effortlessly, with the two guards upfront there was only maybe eight guards patrolling the area, which told Hiero humanity has lost its hope for freedom; freedom, its what started the war in the first place, the colonies wanted to be separate from earths control they wanted their freedom. And now with an enemy that has stolen the freedom of both earth and the colonies is being accepted, Hiero couldn't imagine why the colonies would fight so tirelessly for freedom but submit to an alien invaders rule.

Makoto walked threw an empty park, the empty swing set swung as if spirits of children were playing on them; the dark clouds cast an eerie shade of gray over the park. Makoto wore her Princess Dress from Jupiter; only it was a dark green gown flowed with her movements like she was born to ware the dress, Black roses decorated the skirt. She walked threw the park with an odd sense of recognition.

"You're it Tyrus." Makoto turned to the echo behind her but no one was behind her, it was a little girl's voice that sounded distant but so close. She made her way to a large fountain, it wasn't working but water settled in the basin of the fountain, Makoto looked into the gray water at her reflection; a harsh breeze around her caused the calm watched to wave and splash against the walls of its confinement. Makoto starred deeply into the face of her reflection it looked like her, she knew it was her face, but she didn't recognize herself, Makoto felt like she was looking into the face of another woman.

"Leave my sister alone she's not a freak." Said another echo in the voice of a young boy, Makoto turned foolishly expecting the persons own the voice to be standing behind her.

"Are you ok Lita?" This was driving Makoto mad, why was she hearing these echoes of children probably long sense dead.

"I'm fine Tyrus,"

"Lita, don't call me that, it's Duo."

"You may be Duo to everyone else, but to me you'll always be Tyrus." Makoto didn't expect to find a body with the echoes that have been haunting her but she watched in amazement as two small transparent children ran past her, she watched them run and disappear. They were replaced by two older people, a woman whose face she couldn't make out and a tall boy with messy hair. Makoto could see the couple's mouths move but no sound came out, the woman started crying, and the man cupped the side of her face in his hand, the woman leaned into his embrace, she looked up at the man and slowly leaned in and kissed him. A sudden warm feeling enveloped Makoto, the scene felt so familiar; it felt comfortable, right, she starred at the man she knew she'd never met him but she longed to feel his embrace, taste his lips on hers. Makoto felt the hot blush flush her face as she pushed the feelings out of her mind, but her heart and soul wouldn't stop drifting back to that wonderful moment when she saw whatever she saw out there. She was pulled from her wonderful dream world when she heard two people coming her way.

Makoto almost lost her balance when she saw the two men clear the brush line, one hand a long braid he looked like the boy Makoto saw in her visions a few minuets ago, and a boy with messy brown hair, it was the boy kissing that woman, Makoto almost called out to him but stopped herself blushing lightly she let the two men run into the opposite tree line completely unawake she saw them.

She knew the two were slaves and if anyone caught them out after their curfew they would be severely punish unless they had written permission. Makoto couldn't explain the feelings she felt toward those two, who she was certain she'd never met but she wanted to protect them.

"Ryuu," A dark dragon appeared out of thin air next to Makoto, Ryuu held out a large hand for his, climbing up Ryuu put Makoto on the hand of his head, and flew high into the black clouds.

"I want you to follow those slaves Ryuu; the dragon flew off and followed the two humans staying just bellow the clouds, his dark scales blended perfectly with the storm cloud. Makoto watched them with curious fascination, she watched as they scaled the city walls, and effortlessly broke into the Palace.

Makoto stayed hidden in the clouds, she knew she should tell the guards of the slaves braking into the Palace but she couldn't get past the overwhelming urge to protect them, watching the boy with the messy hair made her heart rush, and stir feelings she didn't think she could understand. After letting them get a good head start, Makoto ordered Ryuu to land, once she was off he headed back into the sky, she looked back at him expecting to feel something as he left, this distance she felt didn't feel right, nothing here felt right, it felt like a distorted reflection of something much better.

Makoto followed the humans shortly after leaving Ryuu, she walked threw the dark corridors, the high arched ceilings, black marble walls and mounted heads of game her father and Seth hunted. She pasted the door to the Library; she noticed a light from under the door, she placed her hand on the door handle taking a deep breath she slowly pushed the door, she found nothing but a single open book on the counter and a burning candle. Makoto slowly entered the room taking note of everything around her; she looked over the open book it was a data log book detailing the events before her father arrived here. It read quite strangely, everything was detailed to the smallest point then after a curtain date everything stops like someone stopped it. Makoto's father had told her that her family had always ruled earth that it had always been the way it is now, but this book said otherwise, that things were quite different before, that Humans were free once.

Makoto closed her eyes and slid her finger tips over the words, her eyes shot open suddenly and small bolt of electricity shot up threw her finger tips, Makoto stood frozen being electrocuted by a book, and as quickly as it started Makoto gasped and stumbled back holding her warm hand, she stared at the book, everything was clear now, like a fog was lifted from her mind. She turned on her heels was headed down the hall quickly starting to run, this was right, this was an illocution caused by her father, he kidnapped her and altered her memories forcing her to forget about everything, Ryuu, Lily, Tyrus, and most of all Hiero, her true love. Makoto broke into a run her dark green dressed blurred and changed into her Sailor Suit, slowly everything around her blurred and started to disappear until the only thing left was a door and the end.

Sailor Shadow Dragon burst threw the door, Kenichi stood in the dark empty room holding a green and blue crystal's attached to gold chains, and Hiero and Tyrus were on their knees gasping for air.

"Makoto I'm glad you came I was just showing these slaves their place in the world." Said Ken'ichi, he hadn't noticed Lita wore the Shadow Dragon suit, he merely thought she was Sailor Jupiter.

"I won't let you get away with want you've done Ken'ichi." Ken'ichi looked up at Lita, his twisted smiled scowled, the room disappeared and was replaced by a barren flat land, a large storm raged above them black lightning stretch across the sky.

"If you want to appose me fine, I shall build my new kingdom over your grave."

"That's not going to happen," Ken'ichi smiled smugly at Lita,

"You don't have the Jupiter's Emerald and this is my Shadow World, a world were all my dreams reign supreme. Your pathetic Powers alone can't defeat me here." Ken'ichi held hands to the sky and bolts of black lightning collected in the palms of his hands.

"That's where you're wrong Ken'ichi I have my Jupiter's Emerald." Hiero now realized why Lita have him her Brooch because she knew he would look for her, and when she recovered her memory and fought Ken'ichi she'd need it to defeat him and who would suspect a man whose soul is owned my Ken'ichi to hold the key to his destruction.

"Lita," Hiero threw her brooch, Lita caught the brooch she closed her eyes and held the brooch above her head, releasing the power of the Emerald, a soft green surge of power exploded from the Emerald as Ken'ichi threw the black lighting.

Lita stood strong against Ken'ichi, as slowly he was pushed back by the power of the black lighting, Ken'ichi smiled darkly.

"You're too weak Makoto, I've been draining your energy with your memories, and you don't have the strength to withstand my power for much longer, surrender while you still can." Gloated Ken'ichi, Lita closed her eyes exhausted, she opened them and looked over at Hiero and Duo, they were keeled over, being painfully tortured by the Black Lighting and Ken'ichi was drawing Energy from them to fight her. Lita glared back at Ken'ichi she won't let this happen she has to stop this, they won't die, and they can't not so shortly after she found them. Tyrus, she gave up her childhood with him to fight evil, and Hiero the love of her life, the only man she's ever truly been herself with.

Lita closed her eyes and looked deep with her soul to find the power she needs to stop him, she reminded herself that if she fails the Earth is lost, and Hiero and Tyrus will never gain their souls back. Suddenly the soft green light emanated from Lita's Emerald grew, quickly overtaking Ken'ichi's black lighting.

"This can't be possible," screamed Ken'ichi, as he too was taken over by the light, and disintegrated, purified from the evil polluting his soul. The Light consumed everything, the warm, kindness of the light enveloped Hiero and Tyrus tears fell from their eyes as the demons of their souls were finally put at rest. As the light faded the city returned to normal, like nothing every happened. Lita, Hiero and Duo stood in the abandoned street as the sun rose on a clear beautifully clear day. Just down the street, Seth stood staring into the sky crying he looked over and smiled at Lita, he mouth an thank you. Lily appeared behind Seth and extended her hand for him to take, slowly Seth took Lily's and they walked away disappearing. A soft breeze blew past Lita carrying a whisper along with it.

"Thank you My Lady." It was Seth's voice, Lily had taken him to heaven were he can finely live free, broken from Ken'ichi's spell. Te Morning rays sparked the five crystals holding the pilots souls, with the sun the souls were released from their prison returned to their rightful owners. The Jade Emperor must have chosen to pardon the pilots for helping her. Everything was as it should be now, Lita changed back, suddenly rapped in Duo's warm arms.

"It's over Tyrus, Ken'ichi is dead, and the earth is safe now."

"You're not going to leave then?" asked Duo, Lita smiled he should have known to the answer to that by now.

"I'm never going to leave Duo."

"Lita?" Duo let go of his sister and stepped aside for Hiero. Hiero didn't speak; instead he kissed her, something he's wanted to do for a very long time. But this was more then a simple kiss between lovers, this symbolized and Hiero and Lita will never be apart again, he will protect and stay by her until the day he dies.

High above in the clouds, Ryuu back to his normal self smiled down at the people below him, taking one last look Ryuu flew off to the Land of Dragons to report the good news. His duty now fulfilled until Evil threatened this world, or anyone endangered and his Princess.

And under the watchful eyes Sailor Dragon Jupiter, Shadow Earth, and the Colonies rang in a new age of peace and prosperity. Never again to be conquered by evil.

Lita and Hiero were soon married, settling down in Lita's home, with twin girls Eden and Isabelle, and their younger brother Ayden, Uncle Tyrus is a common visitor. As for the Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre they continued to help watch over Shadow Earth, Wufei journeyed into the mountains to better train, Trowa went back to the circus, and Quatre used his families money to help rebuild the colonies, and the destruction he helped cause.

The End.

I don't know what to do with it and sense no one reviewed I figured no one cared about it but I wanted to finish it so here it is, I hope you like the ending I'm happy with it please review.


End file.
